Soldado
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: Avances de La Alianza. ya esta en linea.
1. ¡Perdon! Aclaración

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.  
  
Debido a la amplia respuesta [inserte qeí sarcasmo] y tomando comentarios de varias gentes, me vi obligado a realizar estas declaraciones.  
  
El crossorver siguiente será de Slayers (o Los Justicieros o como los quieran llamar.) Gundam Wing AC (creo que no tiene otro nombre) y Rurouni Kenshin (El vagabundo Kenshin ó Samurai X)  
  
Por lo tanto, es necesario que al menos se tenga un poco de conocimiento de los tres.  
  
Pero como sé que no todos coincidimos en gustos o preferencias (aunque las tres sean ánimes tremendamente buenos) aquí van algunas sugerencias.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
Para Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Sería bueno que analizaran la pagina de Kyoto No Koban () porque, aunque se centra solo en Zeros (obvio) tiene una gran cantidad de fics, y para alguien como yo, que no vi la serie completa (maximo 4 capitulos completos) esa pagina me sirvió de mucho para aprender hacerca de Slayers.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
Para Gundam Wing.  
  
Acabo de descubrir esta: (Gundam Wing in spanish)  
  
Sus referencias de Mobile suit y personajes es buena, así como resumenes de la histora, lo cual servirá mucho para entender como piensan los personajes.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
Espero que esto sirva para que entiendan la historia y no le huyan solo por que no conocen todas las series.  
  
Cosa interesante cuando se terminen de unir todas ella como por el capitulo 6.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
"Firmes y Dignos"  
  
Atte. ALPHA-JACK  
  
P.D.: Viva la familia! 


	2. El retiro de un veterano

N.A. Gundam Wing y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni los quiero, solo los uso, adapto y deformo para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela a ASESINO de Rurouni Kenshin y LADRONA de Slayers. En el futuro se congregarán en un Crossorver.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Sentado en un inmenso sofá antiguo y bastante caro. Oculto de la mirada de la humanidad en las sombras de su propio castillo, un hombre joven bebe algo del mejor vino de su propia cosecha.  
  
El ocaso entra por los gigantescos ventanales presentando hermosas tonalidades naranjas, rosas y verde. Definitivamente era algo digno de verse.  
  
En contraste con ese paisaje, dentro de la mente del hombre se desataba una tormenta de emociones y decisiones que tenían que ser tomadas en cuenta.  
  
Su aliado, su amigo, lo ha traicionado. Se ha apartado formando su propio ejército y se prepara para destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo ha construido los últimos 10 años. El trabajo que lo llevará a las glorias del poder absoluto. Aunque para eso deba formar alianzas poco éticas.  
  
Japón y América, juntos. Trabajando hombro a hombro con Inglaterra para el proyecto mas grande desde el desarrollo de la Bomba atómica y el desarrollo de las armaduras. Los tres, juntos para despertar a una nueva era de paz, en la que ellos tendrán el poder de dominar, controlar y reformar el planeta entero, para llevarlo a un nuevo futuro, donde ellos serán Dios.  
  
Pero para eso debe exterminar la interferencia de la nueva organización. Para eso deberá sacar del retiro a tres de sus mejores hombres, en contra de las promesas que una vez les hizo. Para eso deberá ordenar el suicidio de muchos soldados.  
  
Una nueva guerra, corta pero brutal, aparecerá una vez más en los cielos nublados de Inglaterra.  
  
Pero debe hacerse.  
  
Por la alianza.  
  
[-----------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Soldado.  
  
Capitulo 1 El retiro de un veterano.  
  
Bastante interesante era encontrar a una persona solitaria en el techo de la escuela. Mas interesante aún era ver que a una joven de unos 18 años le interesara leer la sección de comentarios políticos del London Times. Pero lo más extraño era ver a esos 2 jóvenes compartir el mismo espacio sin peleas, discusiones o amenazas Mutuas.  
  
Heero Yui se acostumbró a Reelena Darian.  
  
Un año atrás, la jovencita de 16 años se acercó al huraño individuo en el techo que parecía adjudicarse como de su propiedad. Con timidez solicitó educadamente su autorización para pasar los descansos alejados del inmenso barullo que la cafetería presentaba.  
  
Después de casi 10 minutos de presentación, Heero no tubo mas remedio que aceptar. Con la condición que se estaría en silencio durante el tiempo que estuviera allí.  
  
Durante meses pasaron el tiempo tratando de ignorarse mutuamente. Cosa bastante difícil debido a las características particulares de cada uno de ellos.  
  
Heero Yui, tal vez el tipo más frío, después de cierto Barton, en la escuela. La única barrera que existía entre él y las hordas de adolescentes fastidiosas que lo perseguían como un cazador al último rinoceronte rosado. Esto quería decir que no era feo. Al contrario, el aire de indiferencia le añadía más al encanto que su buena figura proporcionaba. Mas aparte, las mejores calificaciones de la institución lo hacían respetado, incluso en el cerrado círculo de Nerds incurables.  
  
Reelena Darian, en cambio, no era de las mas populares en la escuela. Su apariencia podía haberle dado la oportunidad de entrar al taller de arte, teatro o cualquiera donde el físico es un arma fuerte. Su cabello rubio oscuro y bastante largo, ojos azules claros ocultaban la obseción que tenia por los problemas mundiales. En especial de su pais. Hablaba hacerca del papel que jugó Inglaterra en las guerras. De cómo tenía una gran influencia en la cultura moderna, y las acciones que debería tomar para solucionar el hambre, la guerra, e incluso las enfermedades. Sobre todo que debería ser un ejemplo promoviendo el desarme, la cooperación y la buena voluntad en la humanidad.  
  
En el discurso con el que se presentó en las clases, se tardó tanto que muchos de los estudiantes se durmieron, perdidos en resúmenes de propuestas de pacifistas como Gandhi, Rigoberta Menchú, y hasta frases de Charles Mason.  
  
A partir de allí, las burlas e indirectas abundaban tanto, que no podía comer a gusto su rico sándwich de pavo sin que la cuestionaran sobre la violencia con que mataron el ave para poder alimentar su pacífico organismo.  
  
Así que, desde ese entonces, pasa sus horas libres con el chico en el techo de la escuela privada Maxwell Smart.  
  
Sus vidas parecían ser simples. Escuela, deportes, dormir. La misma rutina que el 90 % de los demás estudiantes. (El otro 10 % solo se divertía) Sin embargo, Reelena pensaba que su callado compañero de soledad escondía algo.  
  
Habían llegado ha ser amigos. Y, al menos, en la soledad del techo, conversaban larga y profundamente. Alegres de encontrar gente que, si no concuerda con sus ideas, al menos no se burla de sus sentimientos.  
  
Reelena descubrió a una persona inteligente e interesante cuya forma de pensar no concordaba con la de un chico de 18 (en aquel entonces 17). En ocasiones su forma de expresarse, su vocabulario, e incluso sus gestos y ademanes parecían de una persona con una experiencia amplia de la vida. De esa forma comprendió la razón de su actitud. Le fastidiaba tener que involocrarse en los problemas vacíos de los adolescentes (cabello, modas, equipos de fútbol, novias, sexo, sexo y mas sexo) por eso prefería estar solo y pensar en el futuro, el presente y, aunque no lo reconocería, en el pasado.  
  
Heero en cambio, descubrió a alguien con los ojos puestos en el futuro. Una persona convencida de que, si no cimentaba su vida ahora, no podría logras sus mentas mas adelante. Supo que ella fue criada en un ambiente lleno de gente madura. Su padre, antiguo embajador de Inglaterra en la República del Congo, fue uno de los que más trataron de ayudar a la gente que vivía en ese lugar. Reelena se crió en ese ambiente y desde niña aprendió a identificar los problemas de las personas y el ejemplo de su padre, forjó su carácter para que, en vez de solo identificar, buscara la forma de ayudarlas. Ese espíritu cautivó a Yui, quien desde joven aprendió a tomar decisiones rápidas.  
  
Como se comentó. Se estaban acostumbrando mutuamente. Tanto que las lenguas largas de estudiantes sin quehacer inventaban rumores. Que si eran novios, amantes, hermanos, parientes. Entre ellas 3 eternas amargadas. Animadoras de la selección de Basquet Ball.  
  
Estaban en la cafetería. Sentadas en SU mesa. Comiendo bocadillos dietéticos.  
  
- Ya se enteraron de la última noticia de la maestra Noin. - en esta ocasión Fue Dorothy la que abrió la conversación. Alta con cabello rubia muy, pero muy largo, era la líder de las 3.  
  
- No, solo se que no ha venido en los últimos 2 días. - Catherine tenía el pelo café rojizo, esponjado y corto hasta el cuello. Era, quizás la mas atlética que las otras. Resultado de tener famosos padres acróbatas.  
  
- Ya deja de callar mujer. Habla si no quieres que te golpee. - Sally, de ascendencia china, cabello trenzado en un complicado peinado y la mas seria. Campeona de Tae Kwon Do, era para temer.  
  
- Bueno, esta bien. Resulta con que se relaciona con la desaparición del Maestro Zechs. - ojos asombrados de las otras dos. - Resulta con que dicen que esos dos tenían un romance.  
  
La mente sucia de las 2 comenzó a trabajar a sobre marcha. En menos de 3 segundo asentían con sonrisas conocedoras. Si un tipo no aparece después de un romance y la víctima enferma de repente....  
  
- ¡Entonces esta ...  
  
- Embarazada!  
  
Dorothy confirmaba sus conclusiones y durante los siguientes 10 minutos soltaron una sarta de comentarios venenosos sobre el género masculino.  
  
Y vaya si tenían razones para ello.  
  
El primer año en que estuvieron en la institución, habían conocido a muchachos bastante simpáticos. Y el resultado fue la época mas divertida de sus cortas vidas. Dorothy se enamoró de un tierno joven rubio, proveniente de una rica familia árabe y prometía ser la solución de los problemas financieros de endeudado Duque Dermein, su abuelo. Catherine de un apuesto muchacho de cabello café (peinado al estilo "cachucha") y, a pesar de ser frío, callado y distante, cuando estaban juntos, sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Sally, en cambio, cayó bajo el influjo de unos profundos ojos negros, pertenecientes a un pequeño chico chino, bastante machista. (Por fuera, porque, aunque no todo el mundo lo veía, Sally aprendió a controlarlo bastante bien.)  
  
Y mientras duró, fue bastante bueno. Porque después de la misteriosa desaparición de Wu Fei (el chinito favorito de Sally), resulta con que Trowa (el apuesto novio de Catherine) y Quatre (el árabe que sacaría de la miseria a Dorothy) resultaron ser invertidos y ante la entera escuela declararon su amor incondicional y desaparecieron.  
  
Desde ese entonces, formaron en no oficial club de anti-hombres, donde se encargaban de buscar los pecados ocultos de cada varón de la escuela, para arruinarlos y "salvar" de la desgracia a compañeras desvalidas.  
  
- Por cierto, ¿que sabes de Duo? - Preguntó la líder.  
  
- Aún nada.  
  
- Dicen que tubo que salir del país, y lo más probable es que se llevo a Hilde. - Normalmente Sally era la mas enterada de las noticias.  
  
- Maldito sea ese coludo sacerdote - mencionó recordando la vestimenta habitual de Duo. Les recordaba más a un cura pueblerino, que el alegre tipejo que era. - Pobre Hilde, se metió en problemas.  
  
Antes de que continuaran con sus interminables comentarios venenosos, la escena que apareció por la puerta, hizo que cambiaran de tema.  
  
Heero Yui aparecía al lado de la fastidiosa Reelena Darian y caminaban (bastante juntos por cierto) entre el murmullo de los estudiantes. Se sentaron en la mesa desocupada más apartada del lugar.  
  
- Miren esos dos. - Dijo Catherine con un gesto despectivo.  
  
- ¿Qué hace el gángster con la loca? - inquirió Sally.  
  
- Lo mas seguro es que quieran procrear mas fenómenos. - Bromeó Dorothy, soltando una carcajada.  
  
- ¡Dios nos libre! - Apoyaron las otras y también rieron.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
- La derivada en si es la pendiente de la recta tangente a un determinado punto de una curva. ¿Me explico?  
  
Apenada, Reelena negaba con media sonrisa.  
  
Podía deducir conspiraciones gubernamentales con solo los resúmenes de la noticias. Encontrar una solución pacífica a la guerra de Kosovo y resolver el hambre en la India, pero cuando se trataba de números, su inteligencia se escurría como fideos en una cuchara. Por lo que en escena entraba Heero. Con paciencia trataba de explicar los principios básicos del Calculo Diferencial para que su compañera no reprobara a materia. Eso, aparte que el tenerla sí de cerca, provocaba placenteras sensaciones en la boca se su estómago. ¿Será eso normal?  
  
Tenían poco de estudiar en el comedor. Una vez que decidieron que no les importaban los rumores, se daban cita en ese lugar para estudiar, leer o conversar. Después de un poco de tiempo, las habladurías terminaron (o al menos ya no era noticia). Por lo que estaban tranquilos.  
  
Ay quienes decían incluso que hacían una buena pareja. Y cada uno había cambiado para bien. Heero ya no era tan callado y Reelena ya no hablaba tanto.  
  
Podrían considerarse ahora como normales.  
  
El teléfono de Heero sonó.  
  
¿Teléfono? ¿Desde cuando Heero Yui tenía teléfono?  
  
- Bueno.  
  
Reelena pudo observar como el rostro de Heero palideció.  
  
- Entiendo.  
  
- Yo ya no ...  
  
- ¿Cuándo?  
  
- ¿Cuántos?  
  
- ¿Prioridad?  
  
- Acepto.  
  
Al cortar la comunicación se enfrentó a los cuestionables ojos de Reelena.  
  
- Lo siento, tengo que irme. Te veo después. - De pronto ya no era el mismo chico de antes. De nuevo era frío y reservado. ¿Una llamada puede cambiarte tanto?  
  
- Heero...  
  
Sin despedidas, sin te veo luego. Heero Yui, en medio de su sesión diaria de clases, desaparecía de su vista.  
  
[---------------------------------------------------]  
  
La vista era magnífica.  
  
El agitado océano Atlántico. El sol en todo su esplendor. Los cielos casi despejados.  
  
Trize Kus Renada jugaba con su querida espada mientras esperaba a las visitas.  
  
Había tomado todo su sentido del deber el haber hecho esa llamada. De esa forma, sacaba del retiro a su mejor hombre en la organización. Rompía su promesa y lo destinaba a un combate a muerte.  
  
Trize era un hombre recién entrado a la madurez. Alto y gallardo, con el porte de todo un caballero, ordenado por la misma Reina de Inglaterra. Persona pública, Mariscal de las Reales Fuerzas Armadas y con poder suficiente como para tener a James Bond de su limpiabotas.  
  
Dirigente de OZ.  
  
Inicialmente, OZ fue creada por el gobierno británico como organización subsidiaria del departamento de Defensa, en aquellos lejanos días de la Guerra Fría. Su propósito fundamental era la de diseño de tecnología para el espionaje y baratijas tecnológicas que ayudarían a tener mas posibilidades de "contrarrestar las fuerzas comunistas y proteger a la humanidad del peligro de los Soviéticos" [Texto sacado del manual]  
  
Al termino de la Guerra, OZ podía desaparecer, si no fuera por uno de sus mas grande logros, la Aleación. Metal fuerte, ligero y bastante duro, sirvió como base para un proyecto secreto iniciado por un joven prodigio llamado Trize.  
  
Favorito de la Reina, utilizó sus influencias para obtener permisos y seguir con la investigación de las posibilidades de la Aleación. Todas ellas, aplicaciones bélicas. Un grupo de científicos diseñaron los primeros artefactos basados en las aplicaciones de Trize. Las Mobile Armor.  
  
Armaduras con poder de acabar con ejércitos enteros (y ser relativamente más baratas) denominados Leos, Aries ó los especiales Taurus. Cada una con funciones particulares fueron usadas en misiones secretas, sofocando rebeliones, rescatando incluso buques y otras maravillas mas. La realeza estaba impresionada.  
  
Sin embargo, después de la insurrección de un sargento de Leos y la destrucción casi total de una base militar por culpa de Aries rebeldes, El gobierno decidió estancar el desarrollo y producción de las armaduras. A pesar de la sofocación de los rebeldes y la ejecución del sargento, OZ entró en una nueva crisis. El riesgo de ser disuelta.  
  
Trize tuvo que tomar medidas. A espaldas de sus superiores empezó a vender armaduras a otros ejércitos. China y Alemania fueron de los primeros que recibieron cargamentos de Armas. Posteriormente, familias criminales de todo el mundo hacían ofertas por más material, armaduras y refacciones. De pronto, la organización gubernamental se convirtió en una poderosa Mafia armamentista, quien tenía en su lista de clientes desde Narcos poderosos, hasta rebeldes Irakies. Obviamente las guerras con Mobile Armor eran en lo posible secretas.  
  
Después de una falsa historia de traidores dentro de Oz, Trize volvió a obtener el apoyo de la Corona para seguir investigado una forma de Aleacion mucho mas fuerte y resistente: El Gundamio.  
  
Fabricado en un emulador de Gravedad Cero, el Gundamio dio forma a "los cuerpos de paz" de Oz. 6 Armaduras poderosísimas, capaces de destruir a toda Armor Suit en el mundo, con la misión de evitar que alguien obtenga demasiado poder.  
  
6 Armaduras, 6 jóvenes destinados a pilotearlas.  
  
Todos eran huérfanos, escogidos por habilidades en especial y después de un entrenamiento intensivo, los Gundam mandaban.  
  
Heero era especial para Trize.  
  
El más fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente. Forjado como el soldado perfecto y marcado por la desgracia en una desastrosa misión, donde por poco el mundo es destruido.  
  
Después de eso, Heero llegó con Trize. Aún podía recordarlo.  
  
Vendado, con un brazo enyesado y en silla de ruedas. Pidiendo el retiro de sus compañeros, debido a las intensas heridas de la última batalla en la que se enfrentaron a la sociedad Marmelia y las fuerzas de Oz apenas pudieron ganar. La intensidad de sus ojos había disminuido y su espíritu de guerrero también. Ya no era útil para sus propósitos, así que no tubo mas remedio que conceder su retiro. A él y a sus compañeros.  
  
Prometió no volver a ocuparlos, pero hoy una situación se agravaba.  
  
Dentro de 1 mes, sus negocios en Kioto y Chicago darían fruto, pero mientras tanto tenía que encargase de Queenz y su traidora organización Colmillo Blanco. Para eso tenía que haber otra guerra.  
  
El atentado contra el sector industrial de Londres solo fue el inicio de la guerra. Y una vez terminada esta, el negocio rendiría fruto.  
  
El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus reflexiones.  
  
- Su excelencia Trize, el joven Yui desea verlo. - Informó una mujer joven, vestida de un femenino traje sastre color negro y cabello oscuro suelto.  
  
- Muchas gracias Lady Une, házlo pasar, por favor.  
  
1 minuto después, viejos conocidos se encontraban de nuevo.  
  
[-----------------------------]  
  
N.A. Dudas o aclaraciones (menos peticiones de Spoilers) solo un Rev. 


	3. Viejos conocidos

N.A. Repito, Gundam Wing no es mío ni lo quiero, solo lo uso, deformo y corrompo para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela a ASESINO de Rurouni Kenshin y Ladrona de Slayers, unos 3 cap. Más y se unirán en un mega crossover.  
  
Si no las han leído ¿qué esperan bola de flojos? Allí pueden empezar a ver la conexión de las 3 series. Ha ver si para el capitulo 5 donde se terminen de relacionar, adivinan el papel de cada una.  
  
Por cierto, acabo de ver que existe otro SOLDADO (con mayúsculas) y quiero aclarar que no tenía idea de esto. Si ocasiona alguna confusión o problema el titulo del fic (Soldado, con minúsculas) háganmelo saber.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------]  
  
Soldado  
  
Capitulo 2 Viejos conocidos.  
  
Cuando Trize Kus Renada se encontró con el joven, casi no lo reconoció. Seguía teniendo la misma condición física que el chavo de antaño, el mismo color de cabello, solo que había crecido bastante, su altura rebasaba el metro 70. Pero había cambiado algo en él, que lo hacía tan diferente, sus ojos no mostraban la misma intensidad de antes, al contrario, esta parecía haber aumentado. Como si algo dentro de su alma se hubiera llenado. ¿Un propósito?  
  
Una visita al almacén del castillo era evidente. Usaba el uniforme negro con botones y hombreras doradas, con las insignias de Romefeller y Oz en los brazos. El sombrero sin alas estaba ajustado perfectamente y aún así, dejaba caer algunos mechones de cabello café sobre los intensos ojos azules. Su postura era rígida, con la mano derecha puesta casi casualmente en la omnipresente pistola calibre 50.  
  
Heero en cambio, reconoció al instante a aquel que mueve las vidas de incontables personas. Aquel que es capaz de controlar a la misma realeza. El creador de la fuerza militar secreta más poderosa de la Tierra. Y aún así, no se impresionaba. No se dejaba engañar por la diplomática sonrisa que ganaba simpatía entre políticos. El atractivo natural que la juventud con poder irradiaba en un sujeto de treinta y pocos años. Ni por el uniforme azul y blanco con botas altas e insignias y condecoraciones por una vida de logros militares. El todopoderoso Trize.  
  
- Bienvenido Amigo Heero. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
  
- Déjate de amabilidades Trize y dime que es lo que quieres.  
  
- Como siempre, directo al punto. Entonces no te ofreceré algo de este delicioso vino de Anjou cosecha 1845. Es cierto que te llamé, pero ¿Porqué estas aquí?  
  
- Me dijiste que era una prioridad Omega, que en el atentado contra la Zona industrial de Londres fue una cubierta para una batalla donde murieron 8 Taurus. ¿Solo quiero saber porqué es que me llamaste?  
  
- Código Omega: "Prioridad máxima en la que las licencias y permisos se suspenden y todo el personal debe reportarse a sus estaciones de batalla correspondientes." Pagina 5 Articulo 5 párrafo 4 inciso 8b. Me alegra saber que aún recuerdas los procedimientos del manual.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Trize?  
  
- Oz ha entrado en una crisis grave. Por lo que necesitamos a nuestros mejores hombres para...  
  
- Si tienes pensado que asista a una batalla, olvídalo. Si eso es todo ...  
  
- Espera un minuto, por favor. Solo escúchame un momento. Después decidirás si mi elección de llamarte es correcta o no.  
  
- Estoy retirado Trize.  
  
- Eso lo sé. Solo te pido que me escuche por ahora.  
  
Cuando vio que Heero no asintió, pero tampoco se retiró, Trize se levantó del sillón antiguo y se dirigió a la ventana. El rumor y aroma del océano llenó el recinto mientras Trize observaba el inicio del ocaso, pensando sus próximas palabras.  
  
- Hace aproximadamente año y medio, Oz formó una división llamada Colmillo Blanco la cual exploraría las opciones de fabricar Mobile Armor totalmente controladas por I.A. Un viejo conocido tuyo estaba al mando, Queenze, quien con Tubarob y los 5 viejos locos desarrollaron los primeros Taurus controlados por computadora llamados Mobile Dolls. Esto tendría como consecuencia menos vidas arriesgadas a la hora de un combate. Esto, aunado con un nuevo sistema de control nos permitiría dejar de mandar soldados vivos a las batalla.  
  
Pausó un poco y una pequeña risa se escapo de su boca.  
  
- Hace menos de un año Queenze se separó de Oz, llevándose con el los prototipos y gran parte de la investigación. Asesinó Tubarob y secuestró a los científicos. Lo último que supimos de él es que estaba en tratos con una organización Yakuza de Japón y con la de Shanghai proveyéndoles armas clasificadas y usando esos recursos para montar su propia base. Hasta hace poco nos enteramos que ha crecido bastante llegando a representar un peligro no solo para Oz, sino para Inglaterra.  
  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Tienes espías, armas, soldados a los que mandar a matarse por ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
- Después del incidente en Londres, Colmillo Blanco ha lanzado una declaración de Guerra en contra de Oz. Esta ha llegado a oídos de la Reina y quiere que todo esto se resuelva antes de que se haga público. Por eso te llamé.  
  
- Entiendo. ¿Me sacas del retiro para que recoja el desastre que no quieres tocar? ¿Planeas mandarme a limpiar tus errores? Olvídalo Trize. Ya no trabajo para ti, eso lo acordamos.  
  
- Lo siento amigo Heero, pero una vez de Oz, siempre de Oz.  
  
- Olvídalo.  
  
Heero volvió a dirigirse a la puerta cuando de nuevo la voz de Trize lo detuvo.  
  
- En ese caso serán el único que no acepte. - No gritó, pero su voz se oía perfectamente. Y ni siquiera giró la cabeza para hablar. Solo observaba el ocaso en todo su esplendor. - 02 y 05 han aceptado también.  
  
En este momento Heero perdió la compostura. Una mirada de furia apareció en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
- Que los jóvenes Duo Maxwell y Wu Fei Chan participarán en la ofensiva en contra de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
- Te atreviste a ...  
  
- Antes de que desenfundes esa arma, debo decirte que hace 10 meses, el joven Wu Fei pidió su restablecimiento en la organización, seguramente agotado de la vida aburrida al que lo condenaste. Duo, en cambio, no tiene más de 2 meses y se unió de nuevo para impresionar seguramente a una muchachita que tenía al lado.  
  
Heero contó hasta diez. ¿Cómo podían esos idiotas regresar a Oz? Él tuvo que sacarlos de la batalla, después de ser casi desmembrados por ese Gundam rojo. Cargó en hombros a Duo y tuvo que resucitar a Wu Fei en plena batalla, antes de emprender su propia lucha en contra del Epyon. La Mobile Armor más poderosa que ha existido desarrollada por Mariemaia. Casi no salió vivo, y la visión de todos sus amigos derrotados y moribundos, junto con la derrota del Tallgeese cayendo por el cielo envuelto en llamas mientras trata desesperadamente de establecer contacto con Zech, fue suficiente para cuestionarse todo lo que creía en su vida. Por eso se retiró, no quería ver morir a ninguno de sus amigos.  
  
- Pero si no quieres participar, ellos dos tendrán que vérselas con 3 contrincantes poderosos.  
  
Heero parecía no oír. Pero Trize lo conocía bien, sabía que en estos momentos se debatía entre regresar o dejarlos. Entonces necesitaba un incentivo.  
  
- Lamento decirte - habló con una tristeza bien disimulada. - que 03, 04 y 00 se unieron a Colmillo blanco.  
  
Una ola de vértigo demasiado fuerte asaltó el estómago de Heero y le provocó una aguda jaqueca. Una cosa era enfrentar la idea de ver a sus amigos muertos. Otra muy diferente era luchar contra ellos.  
  
Los recordó. Quatre, decidido a autodetonarse y destruir al Epyon solo salvado por una rápida intervención de Duo. Trowa, combatiendo valientemente en contra de varios Serpent Custom mientras los demás atacan las bases de control. Zech, dejando a cargo a Heero mientras se dirige a combatir contra el Gundam rojo. Todos ellos, amigos antes que aliados. Los pocos que conocía y confiaría su vida, ahora, sus enemigos.  
  
- ¿Qué me dices? Se que lo que te pido es...  
  
- Cállate.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡CÁLLATE!  
  
- Eso es una insolencia de tu parte.  
  
- ¡Escúchame bien Trize! Accedo a ser carne de cañón, incluso a pelear contra aquellos que son mis amigos. Pero te advierto Trize, que este será lo último que haga, entiendes. ¡Lo último!  
  
Simplemente se alejó, sin despedirse o saludar, como dictaba el protocolo.  
  
Sus ojos. Pudo ver como perdían toda la vida con la que habían llegado, para convertirse en aquellos de antaño. La perspectiva de matar a sus amigos lo debía estar matando y por un breve momento se cuestionó sus acciones. ¿Valía la pena destruir el alma de un hombre, a cambio del poder?  
  
Se acercó a un escritorio en la parte más profunda del lugar y presionó un botón de un teléfono.  
  
- Lady, ponme en contacto con Chicago por favor.  
  
Después de unos minutos una voz grave sonó por la bocina.  
  
- Gracias por ponerse en contacto, ¿Ya resolvió su situación?  
  
- Las medidas ya están tomadas. A mas tardar dentro de 2 días estaré en plena facultad para reunirme con ustedes en América. ¿Qué me dice usted?  
  
- Tengo la muestra de sangre y la he enviado a Japón. La doctora Komagata tendrá todo listo para nuestro encuentro en la mansión Waltz la fecha acordada.  
  
- Perfecto y hasta entonces mi buen amigo.  
  
- Hasta entonces.  
  
Se sentó detrás del escritorio, envuelto en la oscuridad. Se preguntó si destruiría el alma de un hombre por poder. ¡Que así sea!  
  
[---------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Cuando Heero entró a los niveles inferiores, numerosas caras de sorpresa lo recibieron. Soldados que lo conocían de antaño trataban de saludarlo o por lo menos, obtener una palabra de aliento al mas veterano de todos ello. Sin embargo, cada intento de platica o saludo, se encontraba con una pared infranqueable de helado silencio. La mente de Heero estaba muy lejos.  
  
La platica con Trize y el informe de sus amigos le trajeron los terribles recuerdos de aquella guerra en el helado Siberia. Los destrozos, las llamas y los incontables soldados muertos. La humanidad, jamás podría conocer carnicería como esa. Ni siquiera la 2da guerra mundial podía compararse a eso. Aunque eran pocos soldados, la violencia con la que morían era caótica. Y en medio de eso, el demonio rojo. El maldito Epyon destrozando escuadrones enteros, mandando al infierno a valientes soldados cuyo único pecado fue seguir ordenes.  
  
Moriría antes que confesarlo, pero quedó traumado. La visión de la masacre fue más de lo que su entrenamiento psicológico podía soportar. Las pesadillas que lo azotaban en su difícil convalecencia en el hospital de la base lo decidieron a huir de la matanza. Una vez Zech le mencionó que era el soldado perfecto. Rápido, juicioso, de sentimientos puros y muy amable.  
  
Y esos sentimientos puros y la amabilidad de su corazón se rompieron ante esa batalla. Por eso se fue. Arrastrando con él a sus amigos, tratando de protegerlos de la locura.  
  
El saber que unos eran traidores y otros regresaban después de probar la vida normal lo tenía de mal humor.  
  
- Pero miren nada más quien apareció. El mismísimo 01 Heero Yui. Que sorpresa Heero, tanto tiempo.  
  
Apenas entró al lugar donde se vestiría para la batalla antes de recibir las últimas indicaciones estaba en el nivel 4s, a 20 metros bajo tierra. Los vestidores exclusivos para los pilotos Gundam. En ese lugar un joven de trenza muy larga lo recibió con una sonrisa sincera. Duo Maxwell, El Dios de la Muerte, estaba listo para la batalla.  
  
- ¿Qué no tienes unas palabras amables para tu viejo amigo? - Preguntó este cuando Heero (15 cm mas pequeño que él) lo pasó de largo.  
  
Heero se acostumbró tanto a la presencia de Duo durante tantos años, que no pudo notar lo que habían crecido juntos. Heero de 1.70 parecía muy pequeño en comparación con los 1.85 que se alzaba Duo sin embargo las actitudes nunca cambiaron. Donde el líder serio y frío estaba presente, el fiel aliado daba un poco de alegría a la causa. Y eso no era precisamente lo que Heero quería. Alegría.  
  
Pudo sentir al fondo a Wu Fei, recargado en la pared, como siempre, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, seguramente pensando en aquella porrista Sally (quien solo Heero sabía que quería y seguía como un perro faldero a pesar del inmenso orgullo que tenía). Una tibia sonrisa suavizó la expresión de su rostro al recordar una de "esas" escenas.  
  
- Se lo que estas pensando. Y reconozco que no te culpo por odiarnos. Pero era algo que se tenía que hacer.  
  
Duo se había recargado en el locker contiguo al de Heero mientras este se quitaba el uniforme de Oz y sacaba un traje de piloto especial. Al escuchar las palabras de Duo, la ceja le tembló levemente. Peligro.  
  
Con una rapidez y fuerza inhumanas, tomó la garganta del muchacho y con un solo brazo lo cargó hasta separar sus pies del piso.  
  
- "Se tenía que hacer"¿eh? Impresionar a una jovencita arriesgando tu vida por una causa estúpida.  
  
Wu Fei reaccionó y se acercó a Heero quien parecía querer estrangular con una mano y este, obviamente no queriendo morir tan joven y bello, trataba de soltarse de esos dedos poderosos como tornillos.  
  
- No regresamos por que estuviéramos aburridos o para impresionar a alguien. Lo hicimos por nuestra propia decisión y acordamos cumplir con nuestros destinos aunque para eso tuviéramos que pelear en contra de antiguos amigos.  
  
Heero miró incrédulo a Wu Fei.  
  
Duo lo miró suplicando ayuda.  
  
Con un grito, Heero arrojó al alto joven a una pared cercana, sofocándolo aún más. Casi se quedó inconsciente.  
  
- Están locos, LOCOS.  
  
Tomando en traje salió del recinto a una habitación contigua, para evitar pensar. Aunque eso no fue posible.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------]  
  
- Gracias, creo. - Dijo Duo cuando el pequeño chinito lo ayudó a levantarse. - Para la otra, ¿podrías dejarlo inconsciente antes de que me mate?  
  
Wu Fei medía 1.60 y para el menos entendido en fisiología, era a todas luces mas chino que los juguetes. Sin embargo, de todos, era el tercero más fuerte de los pilotos Gundam. Después de Heero y Zech. Sin embargo, parecía haber aprendido algo en el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido totalmente (esto es un mes, entre su salida de la escuela y su reclutamiento a Oz) que lo mantenía mas pensativo que de costumbre. Como cuestionándose lo acertada de una decisión recientemente tomada.  
  
- Necesita tiempo para aceptarlo. Todos lo necesitamos. Solo que la hora cada vez se acerca.  
  
Y se fue, dejando a Duo con una agobiante comezón en la cabeza. El gran Wu Fei Chan dejaba de ser el maniaco-adorador-de-Nataku para ser el-maestro- zen-maniaco-adorador-de-Nataku. Suspiró mientras se sobaba el cuello, que se enrojecía violentamente.  
  
- Estoy rodeado de "freaks"  
  
[-----------------------------------------------------]  
  
- Sabía que estarías aquí.  
  
Heero estaba en el techo del castillo, contemplando el oscuro cielo, increíblemente despejado, con una luna soberbia y el techo del planeta tachonado de estrellas. ¿ Cómo sería vivir en el espacio y tener estas vistas permanentemente? Por un momento deseó que Reelena estuviera con él y contemplar juntos ese cielo.  
  
En cambio apareció Wu Fei.  
  
Ambos ahora, vestían apretados body suit especiales. Material parecido a neopreno, pero el interior lleno de sensores motrices y nerviosos. Su interface con la armadura. 2 soldados veteranos a pesar de su corta edad. El mas alto siendo el más poderoso de cualquiera, ahora empequeñecido por la calma resignada del chino que se aproximaba.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - Se hostil. Apártalo para que no te duela su muerte. Ahora solo tu importas. Solo tu vida.  
  
- ¿Sabes a donde fue después de la escuela?  
  
- No me interesa.  
  
- Bueno, aunque no quieras escuchar hablaré de todos modos. No tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta la junta de instrucción a las 0000 horas.  
  
"Fui a China, a mi pueblo natal. O al menos eso saque de la base de datos de Oz. Y durante un tiempo traté de vivir más tranquilo aún, lejos de la adorable Sally." Rió por lo bajo. "Debo decirte que por una simple semana allí, trabajando entre cultivos de arroz como cualquier campesino, me sentí en paz, mas de que lo me había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces ellos llegaron. La primera prueba de los Mobile Dolls y arrasaron la aldea donde estaba. Quizás fue un error, quizás no. Lo único seguro es que no fui capaz de detenerlo. De haber tenido a Nataku cerca, quizás hubiera salvado a mucha gente."  
  
Pausó mucho tiempo, en lo que Heero digería la información.  
  
- Se que nos rescataste de la muerte, a cada uno de nosotros. Se que te duele el recordarnos en ese estado y se con que sentimientos derrotaste al Epyon. Con el instinto de proteger lo que amas. De proteger a tus amigos. Entiendo las razones por las que pediste el retiro para nosotros y durante todo ese tiempo lo agradecí. Sin embargo ¿Sabes cuantas vidas se perdieron mientras nosotros vivíamos la nuestra? Yo lo supe. Por eso prefiero sacrificar mi vida, a enterrar a la familia que me acogió sin preguntar, solo por que no pude detener a esos Dolls.  
  
- ¿Por qué peleas entonces?  
  
Wu Fei detectó el cambio en la voz de Heero. Ya no era fría y distante, como siempre le hace para alejar a todo el mundo. Ahora era sincera, deseosa de conocer otro punto de vista.  
  
- Peleo, para que otros no tengan que hacerlo. Para morir si es necesario, en vez de que mueran otros. Ese es mi destino. Por eso regresé. Por eso peleo.  
  
Desde joven lo entrenaron para tomar decisiones rápidas. Para vivir con esas decisiones. Pero había aprendido que, aunque es de tontos arrepentirse, es de sabios cambiar de opinión.  
  
- Creo que te entiendo.  
  
[-------------------------------------------------------]  
  
La luna se filtraba por los ventanales de un castillo mas modesto que el de Oz. Un joven de baja estatura y cabello corto se recargaba en el marco de la ventana observando la blanca y fría luz de la luna. Se abrazaba a si mismo debido a escalofríos que recorrían su espalda ante una perspectiva oscura. Para él y para todos los que conocía.  
  
Una puerta se abrió detrás de él y la luz de los pasillos cortó la oscuridad de la habitación, solo para ser4 distorsionada por la figura de otro joven que entraba al cuarto.  
  
- Queenze avisa que dentro de 3 horas iniciaremos el ataque. Nos pide que estemos listos.  
  
- Gracias por el aviso Trowa.  
  
Trowa Barton, alto y delgado con un raro peinado al estilo cachucha puntiaguda se acercó lentamente a Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
Si le preguntaran cuando empezó su atracción mutua, sería imposible par ellos decirlo. Aunque entre ellos siempre hubo una amistad demasiado obvia y una preocupación propia de hermanos, que de solo compañeros. Durante las salidas que hacían con sus respectivas novias en esa escuela donde Heero los inscribió después del asunto de Mariemeia, no pedían evitar sentirse incómodos con esas jóvenes, y la mayoría de las veces terminaban caminando juntos por las calles después de esas citas grupales sin más propósito que gozar de la compañía mutua. Entonces, sin mas, ambos se declararon y ante toda la escuela, como para presumirse se tomaron de las manos, se besaron apasionadamente (causando admiración, asco y uno que otro celos) y huyeron hacia otro lado juntos.  
  
Queenze los reedescubrió, en Escocia, ahora. Vivían en una pequeña casa en un pueblo perdido de la frontera del país y haciéndoles ofertas los regresó a Oz. O eso creían. Después de meses de continuo trato con Queenz, llegaron a entender que Oz tenía planes demasiado perversos para la humanidad. Sus alianzas extrañas y secretas, los fondos ilimitados de conexiones criminales y una agenda privada, que avanzaba a la par con las de otros piases. Queenze, se declaró como el que liberaría a la humanidad de la amenaza de Oz.  
  
Y ellos aceptaron. Contentos de permanecer juntos aunque para eso enfrentarían a la que vieron como una familia desde la infancia.  
  
Trowa puso una mano en el hombro del joven mas pequeño y lo observó con esos ojos que penetraban hasta su propia alma, como siempre.  
  
- Estas triste, lo siento. Piensas en ellos. ¿No es verdad?  
  
- Es difícil no pensar. Ellos eran amigos, hermanos y ahora, tenemos que enfrentarnos, a muerte si es preciso.  
  
- Se que es difícil, pero se tiene que hacer. Mientras ellos sigan bajo el control de Trize, debemos verlos como nuestros enemigos, quienes nos matarán si nos dejamos. ¿Entiendes eso?  
  
Quatre solo bajo la cabeza sin responder. Trowa también estaba dolido por la perspectiva de enfrentar a Duo, Heero y Wu Fei, ya que cada uno de ellos le habían salvado la vida una vez. Y sentía que la deuda más grande la tenía con Heero, al acudir a su ayuda cuando hordas de Serpent Custom casi lo desmembraban. Sin embargo, habían tomado una decisión, y nada en este mundo podría retractarlos. Solo deseaba que hubiera otras soluciones pero eso era imposible.  
  
- Necesito que me lo digas Quatre. ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
Quatre siguió sin responder. Él, en espacial, había decidido auto detonar a su Sand Rock (con el adentro) para reventar en cachitos al Epyon que lo tenía sujeto. Duo lo rescató a chocar contra el Gundam rojo y recibir varios daños en sus sistemas. De otra forma Quatre no viviría. Las deudas, los cargos de conciencia y las dudas evitaban que entendieran las locuras de la guerra, a pesar de que la decisión fue apoyar a Queenze. Sin importar lo que pasara.  
  
- ¡QUATRE! - La voz autoritaria de Trowa lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
- Yo... yo lo... entiendo.  
  
- Lo siento Quatre.  
  
Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Quatre vio que los de Trowa también transmitían tristeza por todo lo sucedido y lo que pasaría. Realmente estaba triste, aunque su actitud y su voz tratara de ocultarlo. Cosa imposible para aquel con quien compartía el lecho todas las noches.  
  
Trowa abrazó a su amante por detrás y puso su barbilla en el hombro.  
  
- Lo superaremos. Lo haremos juntos. ¿Te parece?  
  
- Pero tengo miedo.  
  
- Yo estaré allí para protegerte. Te lo prometo.  
  
En la oscuridad, un par de jóvenes cuya corta vida había triado tantas pruebas como la de 10 hombres normales, se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso con el cual, por un momento, les hizo olvidar que, dentro de poco, asesinarían o serían asesinados por aquellos a los que les debían la vida.  
  
[------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Ahora Heero y Wu Fei caminaban por los pasillos a la sala de información. Vestidos con el body suit negro y visos rojos. El cambio de la actitud de Heero era notable, incluso los ojos, que estaban muertos cuando Wu Fei lo encontró en el techo, recuperaron parte de su intensidad. La corta, pero franca, conversación con Chang provocó que tuviera ideas de estar enterrando a Reelena, por una guerra que el pudo evitar. Eso le dolió más que la perspectiva de su muerte. Y entendió el punto de vista de Wu Fei. Hasta el grado de aceptarlo.  
  
La sala de instrucción era un inmenso recinto capas de albergar a 500 soldados en perfecta formación. Una gigantesca pantalla pasaba proyecciones de mapas, armaduras enemigas, zonas vulnerables del castillo objetivo y otras cosas. Por encima de ello, la figura de una mujer alta con trenzas apretadas se colocaba en el centro geométrico de la habitación, por medio de una grúa especial. Todos esperaban.  
  
Heero no pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando encontró a Duo conversando con una jovencita más baja que él por una cabeza. Vestida de uniforme de Oz, pelo corto y negro. Sabía quien era.  
  
- De todas las personas en el mundo, jamás creí encontrarte aquí.  
  
La reacción de Duo ante la voz de Heero fue inmediata. Los cabellos de la nuca se erizaron (a pesar de la trenza) y prácticamente saltó hasta colocarse detrás de la joven mientras temblaba patéticamente en una obvia sobreactiación.  
  
- No dejes que se me acerque por favor. - Dijo con falso pánico usando a la pequeña joven como escudo.  
  
Heero sonrió sinceramente por primera vez, desde que llegó al lugar, cuando un par de ojos azules de fijaron en él con una obvia amistad.  
  
- Tu presencia aquí es más extraña para mí que la mía para ti. - Le dijo Hilde y plantó un amistoso beso a la mejilla de Heero.  
  
De cuando en cuando salieron juntos (obvio, con Duo de por medio) mientras estaba en la escuela, y fue la primera persona que supo del pasado misterioso de los 5 chicos (y el apuesto profesor de historia) y lo aceptó de buena gana. Debido a eso, se convirtió en la única amiga sincera de Heero. A pesar de las protestas de Duo.  
  
Durante los siguientes 30 minutos conversaron tranquilamente (su las pocas palabras de Heero, el silencio autoimpuesto de Wu Fei y las estupideces de Duo servían para enriquecer el practico monologo de la joven) hasta que la voz autoritaria de la Coronel Une los interrumpió.  
  
- A las 0300 horas de este día partiremos en los submarinos, directo a la costa fronteriza de Escocia donde se encuentra el castillo Hallfarmer, la base de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
A partir de esas palabras, la mente de Heero voló nuevamente al recuerdo. En ese mismo lugar. Hace casi tres años. Donde partieron a Siberia, bromeando, despreocupados por la misión, donde solo Heero y Zech se sentían incómodos.  
  
Después vino el miedo y el dolor. Los destrozos y la nave de Trize que nunca apareció. El Gundam Rojo y sus compañeros caer por los cielos. Decenas de vidas cortadas con violencia de la faz de la tierra por un piloto que nunca pudo conocer. Todo se repetiría una vez más. Solo que en vez de salvar las vidas de buenos amigos, las extinguirían. Sintió una cálida mano aferrase a la suya. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa de Hilde que, con esa, le transmitía una tranquilidad que solo otros ojos le proporcionaban. Cerró los suyos de nuevo y asintió, como agradeciéndole que lo rescatara de ese viaje al recuerdo que lo atormentaba en cada ocasión.  
  
Sus manos se soltaron y Hilde se aferró al brazo de Duo, quien le correspondió abrazando sus hombros. Por un breve momento envidió a Duo por tener a alguien a quien abrazar en esos momentos de incertidumbre. ¿A quien tenía él? Volteó a ver a Wu Fei quien seguía absorto las indicaciones y una idea loca pasó por su mente.  
  
"Heero y Wu Fei, sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e, primero viene el amor después..." Y la canción seguía en su mente, cosa que lo puso a reír, interrumpiendo la letanía de Une y ganándose una reprimenda pública.  
  
Su humor cambió drásticamente cuando pasaron los Gundam que apoyaban a Colmillo Blanco.  
  
La risa parecía un recuerdo lejano.  
  
[-----------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Hilde se había quedado en uno de los submarinos para servir de coordinadora aérea (2 meses de entrenamiento intensivo daban resultado) Y una gran fuerza de Aries, Taurus y Leos propulsados volaban a dar lucha directa en contra de las fuerzas de Colmillo Blanco. No tenía caso obrar prudentemente, Queenze sabía a que hora llegarían y por donde (maldita sea la amabilidad inglesa) así que solo tenían que pasar una colina para descubrir el tamaño total del enemigo.  
  
Los Gundam volaban a la cabeza.  
  
Heero portaba el 01 "Wing". Una armadura blanca de marcas azules, lo que parecía ser una esfera grande en el pecho y un par de alas doradas en la espalda. En la mano izquierda usaba una especie de escudo alargado y puntiagudo y en la derecha el cañón de rayos, el arma portátil más destructora que existía en el mundo.  
  
Las armaduras se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, tanto que su movilidad no se reducía ni un ápice. Sus características eran casi humanas, solo que las piernas y los brazos medían un poco más, para albergar armas y propulsores.  
  
Duo, como siempre portaba al 02 "Deathsyke", un Gundam negro con una especie de hombreras puntiagudas y sin alas. A su espalda estaba un bastón de metal largo, que sería su hoz térmica, la cual manejaba pulcramente.  
  
Wu Fei, en cambio usaba a 05 "Shen Long" mejor conocido como Nataku. Gundam con una lanza de arma, un puño izquierdo retráctil (que lanzaba fuego y era extensible) y un escudo redondo.  
  
Faltaba poco. Durante el viaje hablaron poco, conservando el silencio radial, y a la voz de "ATAQUEN" de Trize, mas de 100 Mobile Armors se arrojaron a los Taurus blancos, que eran los Dolls de colmillo Blanco.  
  
- Muy bien, creo que aquí empezamos nosotros. ¿Tienen algo que decir? - Preguntó Duo, excitado por la batalla inminente.  
  
- Escuchen sabandijas, el poderoso guerrero Nataku ha llegado. - Gritó Wu Fei.  
  
- Abran cancha, el Dios de la Muerte va ha hacer su juicio. - Después de 10segundo. Duo dijo. - Heero, ¿no vas ha decir nada?  
  
- No mueran. - Susurró en la radio y se lanzó, junto a Wu Fei a la batalla.  
  
- No te preocupes Heero, no moriremos. - Susurró Duo después de ver como los otros dos Gundam se perdían el la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
En plena madrugada, en un fondo de decenas de destellos fugaces producto de los disparos amigos y enemigos. Duo Maxwell, el gran Shingami, El Dios de la Muerte, el Mal Puro, alcanzaba a sus amigos.  
  
Sin saber si vería otro mañana.  
  
[-----------------------------------------------------]  
  
N.A. Si, Heero esta traumado. Por cierto, si quieren que ahonde más en la batalla contra Mariemeia, pus solo avisen.  
  
URU YUI: Gracias, quiero que la intriga sea fundamental en este y los otros fics. Me consuela saber que la adaptación sea buena, ya que me rompí la cabeza pensándola. Espero que sigas leyendo y que no me odies por lo que voy ha hacer en el capitulo 3 (me van ha odiar, jajajajajajaja). 


	4. Bajas Ocasionales

N.A.: Quiero advertir que Gundam Wing, su historia, los mechas (porque son mechas ¿sabían?) y personajes no son míos ni me pertenecen. Por lo que si pensaban darme algún donativo monetario por lo maravillosa de la historia, no lo hagan. Solo uso, corrompo, compongo y descompongo a mi deseo para satisfacer los sucios deseos de mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela con Asesino de Rurouni Kenshin y LADRONA de Slayers. Dentro de un par de capítulos mas las juntaré en un mega Crossover. Si no han leído las otras ¿Qué demonios esperan bola de flojos? Dejen de estar viendo televisión y pónganse ha leer. "Hagamos de [inserte aquí país donde se viva] un país de lectores."  
  
Esta página esta auspiciada por [Realmente no auspicia nadie, pero se oye bonito un comercial] por Gundam Wing in Spanish (osease ) en donde encontraran info (aunque resumida) de Gundam, los personajes y los mechas. Altamente recomendable.  
  
Se aceptan Reviews de todo tipo (incluido insultos) pero por favor ESCRIBAN.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
Soldado  
  
Capitulo 3 Bajas ocasionales.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
Para el no entendido, era un gran despliegue de fuegos artificiales. Para los menos expertos, eran muchos pájaros volando en medio de fuegos artificiales.  
  
Para 3 jóvenes, era una batalla a muerte.  
  
01, 02 y 05 volaban en formación cerrada con Heero a la cabeza. Las fuerzas de Oz estaban sobrepasadas en proporción 3 a 1 y ellos eran vitales para equilibrar la balanza.  
  
Heero disparaba el cañón de rayos, vaporizando a 3 Dolls con la corriente de energía y dañando los sistemas de varios con las energías residuales. Wu Fei les quitaba la cabeza a varios de ellos con el brazo retráctil y partía a la mitad a muchos con la larga lanza. Duo no se quedaba atrás. La impresionante hoz de energía térmica dividía en mitades a cualquier Taurus blanco que se colocaba en su alcance. Los que no, los bajaba con disparos de balas de alta densidad de los cañones del hombro.  
  
Un grupo de 10 Dolls se separó de la formación principal para alejar a los Gundam de la acción. Los Taurus estaban controlados por computadora, lo que permitía que analizaran las variables del combate y tomaran decisiones en menos de un segundo. Sus formaciones eran perfectas, destrozaban las de Oz y múltiples Aries caían destruidos. Aunados a su control, las armas también eran las mejores. Rifles láser, cañones de rayos y uno que otro misil. Sin duda estaban a la vanguardia de la supremacía tecnológica.  
  
Pero había algo que no tenían. Corazón.  
  
Trize siempre pensó que el corazón de un humano dedicado a la batalla, convencido de que su causa era más importante que su vida, siempre triunfaría sobre cualquier programa. De hecho desdeñó las ideas de Queenze y Tubarob de hacer los Dolls. Si no fuera porque la Reina aprobaba ese proyecto.  
  
Trize observaba toda la batalla desde el submarino principal de Oz. Las tomas aéreas y de escuadrones de reconocimiento le indicaban donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de Dolls.  
  
Lady Une controlaba la mayor parte de las operaciones de los Leos y Aries. Los Taurus negros eran responsabilidad de un experimentado joven teniente. Hilde, en cambio, informaba a los Gundam las posiciones relativas, riesgos no avisados y otras cosas mas. Todo en pos de prolongar la vida de sus amigos. En especial la cierto "sacerdote"  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
"Wu Fei, tienes 3 a tus 9. Duo, 4 a las 6. Heero, formación de 20 Dolls acercándose a tus 12.  
  
- Entendido. - Dijeron los jóvenes al unísono y mientras Heero disparó (las estúpidas hojalatas estaban demasiado juntas. Cuando el combustible de una estalló, explotó a las otras) dejando a 5 Dolls en mal estado. Sacó un sable de energía térmica del "escudo" triangular de la armadura y luchó cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos.  
  
Wu Fei, en cambio, atravesó a 1 con la lanza, disparó el Nalpam líquido a otro provocando su explosión y por último, perforó el cuerpo del último con la cabeza del dragón, que era su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Duo partía a los suyos con la hoz. 2 desaparecieron, separados a la mitad. Clavó a otro en la hoja de la cuchilla y lo arrojó al restante. Explotando ambos.  
  
Habían bajado a muchos, demasiados. Pero aún así las fuerzas de Oz seguían sobrepasadas y muchos de los soldados de las armaduras no verían de nuevo el amanecer. Nunca mas.  
  
- Wu Fei, boogyes a tus 5. Duo, respalda a los Leos en la zona 34 y Heero, Aries en problemas en el punto 5-4-7-8.  
  
- Entendido. Hilde, alguna señal de los Gundam.  
  
- No, aún no. - Hilde apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. Trowa, Zech y Quatre también eran sus amigos. - Los tengo en el radar, pero no están luchando. Protegen la entrada principal del castillo.  
  
- Enterado. Avanzando al punto 5-4-7-8.  
  
De pronto, nuevas marcas aparecieron en el radar.  
  
Transportes de tropas, Aviones tan grandes como Boeings 707 cargados hasta la ma... de Mobile Dolls llegaron de algún lugar lejano y desconocido. Inteligencia nunca supo exactamente de donde sacó Queenze el dinero para fabricar tantos Dolls, solo tenían vagas referencias de accionistas Japoneses y Americanos...  
  
Los aviones escupieron mas Dolls colocando a las Topas de Oz en una desventaja demasiado grande, si Trize no hacia algo.  
  
- Lady, ordena a tus tropas que despeguen el frente del submarino, y prepara el cañón.  
  
A una orden un corredor de Leos y Aries se abrió, dejando que varias decenas de Taurus blancos avanzaran. El submarino de Trize emergió y se acercó a la playa. Usando una capacidad anfibia, avanzó un poco dentro de la tierra y abrió la punta. Líneas de energía aparecieron en un cañón formado por la punta abierta del submarino y en un instante, una columna de energía vaporizó al destacamento.  
  
- Reporte.  
  
- El grupo de Taurus es historia señor, pero tardaremos 15 minutos en cargar de nuevo el cañón.  
  
- Carguen de todos modos y presionen a los Gundam.  
  
Hilde apretó los dientes mientras actualizaba a sus muchachos en el aire. Rezaba para que Duo no muriera, para que Wu Fei no se metiera en problemas y para que Heero no enloqueciera.  
  
[--------------------------------------------------]  
  
Los siguientes 15 minutos fueron los mas largos de sus vidas. La presión psicológica de mantenerse concentrados en los ataques, las indicaciones de sus sistemas y las advertencias de Hilde, agotaban en gran manera a los muchachos. Sin embargo, gracias a su persistencia, Oz tenía cada vez más posibilidades.  
  
Los pilotos de las Mobile Armors eran tremendamente fuertes. Por razones lógicas. Las maniobras de alta gravedad a la hora de volar, el peso de un par de cientos de Kilogramos de metal, combustible y circuitos de las armaduras los hacían ser superiores físicamente. Solo eso, permitió que ellos sobrevivieran.  
  
La batalla alcanzó su clímax más grande al nivelarse. En estos momentos Oz no estaba tan sobrepasado, a pesar de sus brutales pérdidas. Un disparo mas del cañón de Oz y las cosas estaban iguales.  
  
3 jóvenes en armaduras vistosas aterrizaban en el suelo, jadeando y sudando profusamente debido al combate. Aunque no pudieron descansar demasiado.  
  
"Alerta, detecto movimiento en la entrada del castillo, 3 boogyes se aproximan rápidamente a su posición. 3 Gundam confirmados."  
  
Con cansancio, 01, 02 y 05 se irguieron y prepararon su contraataque para los 3 amigos que querían ejecutarlos.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
Trowa Barton, piloto del 03 Heavyarms. Su armadura, como el nombre lo indica, era de las más pesadas que se produjeron. Rojo y blanco, con algunas marcas amarillas, poseía una extensión del brazo, que era una Gatling doble de 6 cañones cada una y arrojaba balas de alta densidad capaces de perforar sencillamente una armadura normal o dañar severamente a un Gundam. Varias cajas de micro misiles situadas en piernas, hombros y caderas. Pero lo más extraño, al menos para los Gundam de Oz era que volaba. El 03 nunca fue un Mobile Armor aéreo. Seguramente sus actualizaciones eran producto de una reforma de los locos de colmillo blanco.  
  
Quatre Rabreba Winner, piloto del 04 Sandrock. Gundam blanco y negro, con una clase de escudo rectangular pequeño en el brazo izquierdo y un par de hoz con capacidad térmica en cada brazo. Fue diseñado para ataques cercanos, a pesar del los tradicionales Vulcan cannon en los hombros y un par de mini misiles en el cuello. Este también fue modificado para ser aéreo.  
  
Zech Marquise, piloto del 00 Tallgeese. Este también recibió su modificación a manos de Queenze. Ahora era blanco y azul, con penacho dorado y una clase de marcas tribales en la mejilla de la máscara. Un gran cañón de pulso casi tan grande como el Armor se colocaba en el antebrazo izquierdo. A simple vista perecía un Leo con adornos (2 bulbos de propulsores dobles en la espalda lo hacían volar tan rápido como el Wing), pero era, quizás uno de los Armor más poderosos que existían.  
  
[--------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Anteriormente, ellos habían volado juntos, salvándose la vida mutuamente y adquiriendo deudas de honor con todos u cada uno de ellos. Pero ahora, en este instante, solo buscaban su muerte.  
  
Quatre, gritando, se arrojó hacia el 02, realizando un movimiento de tijera con las hoces incandescentes. Duo avanzó a saltar y emprendió el vuelo para poner la distancia adecuada entre él y el rubio. El Sandrock, atento a eso, salió en persecución y frenó literalmente en el aire para esquivar la hoza térmica de la hoz de Duo. Por un momento esperaban el primer movimiento.  
  
Pudiera parecer que Duo tenía la ventaja, al contar con un arma más larga y grande. Sin embargo, la fuerza de Quatre se centraba en una agilidad propia de una armadura ligera y sus 2 hoces. Duo tuvo problemas para centrar al Gundam blanco en su retícula, y aún así, falló.  
  
Sin duda Quatre estaba en la mejor condición, mientras que él estaba un pokillo oxidado.  
  
- Deja de moverte grillo con esteroides. ¡Quédate quieto!  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Duo? Te vuelves viejo, "maestro"  
  
Duo, en tiempos mejores, había enseñado a luchar a Quatre. Aunque no había ninguna diferencia de edades, el otrora carácter sensible de Quatre lo hacía un rival demasiado débil. Duo lo educó para ser, si no sanguinario, mas fuerte de carácter, para no dudar a la hora de la batalla. Por ende, 04 sabía como lo atacaría, y lo evitaba.  
  
Duo se frustraba cada vez más. De por si era difícil combatir después de un tiempo de no hacerlo, y ahora ese rubio se movía mas erráticamente que un grillo asustado y sobresaturado de cafeína. No sería una pelea fácil. Por lo que había que cambiar de estrategia.  
  
Apagó la Hoz térmica y se lanzó hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, consciente que Quatre lo perseguía de cerca. Unas cuantas decenas de metros antes de estrellarse, apagó sus impulsores y activó la modalidad furtiva.  
  
En un momento Quatre estaba apunto de rajársela al 02 cuando, un momento estaba allí, al otro no. Frenó de golpe, usando los poderosos impulsores de la espalda y por un momento estuvo estudiando sus instrumentos. De pronto un golpe seco lo lanzó hacia el suelo, enterrándolo parcialmente debido al impacto.  
  
Metros mas allá, un Deatsyke que aparecía aterrizaba. Con la hoz apagada mientras Quatre se regañaba por su estupidez.  
  
- Reconozco que eres bueno, no tanto como yo claro, pero mejor. Pero debes de aprender un poco respecto a las características de tus oponente.  
  
Y de hecho tenía razón. Quatre, en algún momento recordó una de las características del 02. Diseñado para incursiones en silencio, fue equipado con un dispositivo de camuflaje casi biológico en la coraza. Haciéndolo en momentos invisible a muchos. Al apagar sus impulsores y la hoz lo hizo invisible a sus detectores de calor. Pero ¿Por qué no se cayó?  
  
- Dime algo, "sensei", ¿Por qué no te caíste cuando dejaste de volar?  
  
- Aparatos de antigravedad mi joven Padwan, recientemente instalados, al igual que tus destruidos impulsores traseros.  
  
Maldito Duo. Con el golpe los dañó. En informe de la computadora le indicaba que no podía volar y su alcance se redujo a un par de saltos. Nuevamente estaba restringido al suelo.  
  
Pero era su dominio.  
  
Agarró fuertemente las hoces incandescentes y emprendió el avance contra el 02.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
Trowa Barton, piloto del 03 Heavyarms alistó su cañón Gatling y disparó una lluvia de balas de alta densidad, las cuales fueron cuidadosamente bloqueadas por un escudo circular de Gundamio Reforzado.  
  
Wu Fei emprendía el vuelo con el escudo por delante y preparando la cabeza de dragón para golpear al oponente. Las balas rebotaban en el escudo, pero algunas otras impactaban con daños moderados en la armadura. Estaba apunto de llegar, casi lo tenía. Con un grito, adelantó el brazo izquierdo y este se extendió, listo para perforar el pecho de Trowa.  
  
Sin embargo este tenía planes distintos. Esquivó el brazo y lo sujetó con el derecho. Usando el cañón como un ariete, conectó un brusco gancho izquierdo al metálico abdomen de Nataku mandando a la armadura (y al usuario) hacia atrás.  
  
Podría ser lo mas nuevo en armaduras electrónicas, la mas fuerte aleación, lo último en armamento de combate. Dentro de esa armadura Azul y blanca, existía un ser humano. Y el golpe que recibió, el puro impacto de su cuerpo con la armadura fue suficiente para casi noquearlo. Wu Fei se arrodilló en el piso para recuperar un poco el aliento. El manual decía que en esos casos debería salir de la batalla y respirar, pero eso seguramente se consideraría cobardía. Mas si estaba en un duelo. Cada fibra de su cuerpo, cansado y sofocado, le decía que siguiera el manual, pero entonces recordó los gritos y estertores de lamento de la gente en ese humilde poblado arrocero de China, muriendo por la crueldad de máquinas sin corazón, sin honor.  
  
Honor. Eso lo separaba de una máquina. Donde una computadora solo decide por cálculos, el humano decide con el corazón. Respeta esa decisión y la honra. Ese era el honor. Entonces: Por su honor, por su voluntad, por todas esas personas que le brindaron una casa sin preocuparse, él lucharía. Nataku, el poderoso, Vencería con honor.  
  
Incorporándose, realizó otro acercamiento, esta vez alistando la lanza térmica.  
  
El Gundam 03 fue diseñado especialmente para servir como apoyo a distancia. Casi 50% más pesado que los otros, con casi el doble de armadura y muchas mas municiones, lo hacían la armadura más poderosa, prácticamente más que el Tallgeese. Sin embargo esa protección y armamento la hacían sacrificar movilidad (incluso con las adaptaciones para ser aérea, no podía luchar en el aire). Esa debilidad la aprovechaba Wu Fei.  
  
Nuevamente se arrojó, esta vez esquivando las rondas que 03 le enviaba. La lanza estaba lista cuando cambió ligeramente de dirección y asestó un golpe. En condiciones normales ese golpe era capaz de partir en dos a un Mobile Armor, un Serpent Custom, incluso al Mobile Dolls. Sin embargo la armadura del Heavyarms resistió, aunque dejó a Trowa un poco desorientado.  
  
Aprovechando su experiencia en combate Mano a Mano, Kun Fu, Kempo y otros, Wu Fei desató una lluvia de golpes y patadas, y ocasionalmente golpes con la lanza.  
  
Aunque, no por nada Trowa manejaba esa armadura. Usando los propulsores, se impulsó muy alto, dejando a Wu Fei en el suelo, y varios de sus puertos de micromisiles se abrieron. Una lluvia de pequeñas ojivas golpearon el suelo y la armadura del 05 haciéndolo volar nuevamente. 03 aterrizó y unas placas de aleación se separaron en su torso. Un par de cañones gemelos iniciaron un nuevo rocío de balas densas a un 05 que hacía lo posible por cubrirse, mientras el informe de daños llegaba a ambos contrincantes.  
  
[--------------------------------------------------]  
  
El Tallgeese se acercaba a velocidad de vértigo al 01. Heero, ignorando sus sentimientos, levantó el rifle y disparó. Una zanja fue hecha por la corriente de energía pero en 00 tuvo oportunidad de ascender. Justo encima del Wing, Zech disparó varias veces el cañón del brazo izquierdo y muchas explosiones hicieron tambalear al 01.  
  
Zech Marquise, otrora líder del grupo Gundam, aterrizaba a 20 metros detrás de Heero.  
  
- Supongo que estas tan confundido como yo. Peleando un guerra absurda en contra de la gente que respetas y conoces.  
  
- El sentimiento es mutuo. Quisiera que se rindieran para evitar mas muertes pero se que...  
  
- Que somos demasiado tercos para aceptarlo. Lo mismo sé de Oz. Nuestro honor está comprometido por los juramentos que realizamos, ¿Verdad?  
  
Ambos, Tallgeese y Wing se quedaron viendo mutuamente, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos de su rival. Ambos eran prácticamente hermanos. Zech cuidó personalmente de Heero cuando recientemente ingresó a Oz. Heero respetaba a Zech incluso mucho más que a Trize. De los tres combates que se realizaban en ese momento, el de ellos dos era el más difícil. ¿Cómo peleas con tu hermano a muerte?  
  
- Aunque sea en una guerra que no entendamos, que no tenga sentido, debemos pelear. Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué regresaste? Tu y Noin iban demasiado bien.  
  
El Tallgeese se sacó la máscara metálica y reveló un muy atractivo rostro de 22 años. Unos mechones rubios de un largo cabello se asomaron por el casco.  
  
- La próxima vez que la veas, pregúntale. Ellas te dirá porque. Dile también que nunca dejé de amarla.  
  
Heero vio los ojos de Zech, casi húmedos y leyó en ellos la honestidad y el dolor de tomar una decisión no muy agradable. Al igual que él. Se quitó la máscara también.  
  
- Al menos nos divertiremos con esto, ¿Verdad?  
  
Haciendo una reverencia propia de dos caballeros pusieron las máscaras en su lugar. Las sellaron y alistaron las armas.  
  
Zech, dejó caer el cañón y saco un sable térmico. Heero hizo lo mismo. Entre ellos no debería haber cañones o rifles. Era un duelo.  
  
Ambos avanzaron a velocidades poco comunes y ambos sables se conectaron. Una pequeña cantidad de rayos emanaron del choque de las "espadas" y ambos midieron fuerzas, sorprendiéndose mutuamente por ver que ninguno había perdido condición. Separaron los sables y los conectaron de nuevo, muchas veces.  
  
El duelo parecía sacado del siglo antepasado, donde aún se arreglaban las cosas de honor con espadas y duelos. Las cosas parecían iguales para ambos contrincantes cuando una explosión los distrajo.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
Duo evadió con esfuerzo los ataques de las hoces de Quatre. Estas, aún así encontraron su marca y dejaron arañazos en la armadura del Deathsyke. Cuando 02 bloqueaba alguna de las hoces, 03 atacaba con la otra, manteniendo la posición de corta distancia para reducir la efectividad del ataque de Duo. Otro intento más y casi vuela un brazo. Disparar los cañones de los hombros tampoco fue efectivo y la hoz, solo encontraba contacto por el mango, casi inofensivo si la hoja de energía termal no encuentra su marca.  
  
Era pesado, Quatre definitivamente había recibido una inyección de estimulantes o esteroides, pues la brutalidad, aunque no era su marca personal, estaba grabada en cada ataque. Había medidas que tomar, y ninguna le gustaba. Pero era eso, o morir.  
  
("No mueran")  
  
Esas palabras de Heero resonaban en su mente y se decidió al fin.  
  
Aprovechando la capacidad de vuelo del Deathsyke, Duo se alejó a una distancia prudente, observando como Quatre tercamente lo perseguía. Ascendió a máximo poder los impulsores y confrontó al 04 directamente, justo cuando Quatre lo iba a prensar con las navajas curvas, Duo se agachó con precisión y, 1 metro detrás del Sandrock asestó un golpe. El giro y el movimiento del brazo hubieran partido ala mitad incluso a un Gundam como el 04, pero al seguir el movimiento hacia atrás, la hoja térmica puntiaguda se clavó en el costado de Quatre, detrás de Duo. La energía térmica perforó armadura, circuitos y depósitos de combustible, antes de perforar el torso y órganos internos del 04. LA hoja salió por el lado opuesto, "empalando" al rubio piloto. Este murió al instante y su fantasma aún aparece ene se lugar, preguntando que fue lo que pasó.  
  
Duo cerró los ojos al momento de que el Gundam 04 Sandrock, piloteado por Quatre Raberba Winner, su amigo, su hermano, explotaba en mil pedazos.  
  
[--------------------------------]  
  
-¡¡¡QUATRE!!!  
  
Trowa, al ver como su amado desaparecía en una despliegue de pirotecnia, dejó de empapar a Wu Fei con balas y comenzó a apuntar a Duo. El lo había matado y las palabras de "Yo te protegeré" que pronunció horas antes lo atormentaban. Trowa descuidó su flanco y...  
  
Una cabeza de dragón impacto uno de sus costados mandándolo a volar. Le costó unos pocos segundos ver que había olvidado a Wu Fei. Si Trowa no tuviera su máscara metálica, 05 podría ver las lágrimas que fluían de ojos derrotados propios de una persona que ha perdido todo en su vida. Ya nada importaba. Nada.  
  
Propulsándose, se arrojó a Wu Fei, quien en un acto reflejo adelantó la lanza.  
  
La velocidad, el impacto y la energía térmica perforaron con algo de dificultad la gruesa armadura del Heavyarms. El estómago de Trowa se carbonizó al instante y la sangre alrededor se evaporó inmediatamente. Aún tenía la voluntad y el odio.  
  
Del brazo derecho, sacó una cuchilla de Gundamio y la encajó en el cuerpo de Wu Fei. Ambos estaban al borde de la muerte.  
  
- Moriré, eso no hay duda - dijo con mucha dificultad. Y tu irás con migo. AUTODETONACIÓN.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAAALLLLYYYYY!!!!  
  
Una nova consumió las armaduras, añadiendo sus números a las estadísticas.  
  
[------------------------------]  
  
- Los Gundam 03, 04 y 05 has sido destruidos y el 00 y 01 se enfrentan señor.  
  
Hilde luchó para que su voz no se quebrara. Mas amigos muertos, no volvería a conversar con Wu Fei, no volvería a bromear con Quatre ni jugar con Trowa. Muerte. Al menos, Duo seguía con vida.  
  
- Presionen el ataque con los demás Mobile Armors, y alista a 02 para una misión en particular.  
  
- Su excelencia Trize, recibe un comunicado por el canal privado.  
  
- Gracias Lady. Quédate a cargo, deja descansar a Duo por ahora, y mantén vigilancia, es posible que lleguen mas tropas.  
  
- Señor.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
- ¿Así es como terminamos Zech? ¿Matándonos?  
  
- Es lo que hemos escogido, no puedes dar vuelta a tus decisiones. Si lo haces sus muertes no habrán significado nada.  
  
Heero estaba llorando también. 3 mas muertos. Gente que conocía, con la que compartió peligros y batallas. Amistades forjadas en el calor de la batalla que solo fueron rotas por una lucha sin sentido.  
  
Zech había estudiado tanto las gráficas como el combate de Heero Vs. Epyon. En ese combate vio como los sentimientos de furia venganza se sobreponían a cualquier entrenamiento, dándole de habilidades y capacidades superiores, incluso al todopoderoso Epyon. Y en este momento estaba en esa situación.  
  
Amigos muertos, gente que él había salvado en el pasado matándose mutuamente. Su cabeza se situaba entre la locura y la decepción. En esa fina línea Heero era invencible.  
  
- Ya basta Zech, tu eres uno de ellos, eres un traidor.  
  
Heero asestaba sablazos capaces de rebanar al Tallgeese, el cual con dificultad podía bloquearlos. Ambos habían llevado la lucha por el suelo, el aire, en medio de la batalla que aún se libraba cerca de la costa. Cada golpe era potencialmente letal, en especial para Zech. Se separaron un poco, listos para el lance final. Era ganar o morir. Honor o vergüenza. Venganza o locura.  
  
- Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir peleando, sin importar que sea una causa perdida.  
  
- ¡ZECH!  
  
Ambas figuras se pasaron y un estallido de rayos de energía termal iluminó brevemente el lugar.  
  
Ambos se pararon a varios metros de distancia, de espaldas, y uno de ellos se arrodilló.  
  
En el lugar del impacto, un brazo metálico caía, blanco, de uniones similares a Leo.  
  
Zech se arrodillaba para soportar mejor el dolor y la impresión. Heero pudo haberlo matado, y sin embargo, a un gran riesgo propio, le había cortado el brazo izquierdo. La carne se cauterizó inmediatamente y no hubo hemorragia. La derrota lo asolaba.  
  
- No quiero que nadie más muera. Ya estas vencido.  
  
Se alejó de él, lentamente a seguir librando batalla.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
El compartimento espacial de Trize era totalmente aislado. Absolutamente confidencial. Nadie podría rastrear, oír o interceptar la vital comunicación que se realizaba allí.  
  
- Todo salió perfecto, con esto la corona aprobará una nueva inversión.  
  
Un hombre de unos 60 años de cabello blanco y largo vestido de blanco con chaleco militar azul sonrió.  
  
- Mas presupuesto, mas dinero y ganancias. La investigación de los Dolls rinden sus frutos.  
  
- Querido Queenze, debo decir que estoy impresionado, no sabía que tenías tanto respaldo económico. Creí que yo tenía todos los contactos.  
  
- No deberías subestimas a los pequeños contribuyentes.  
  
- Bien, fue agradable conversar contigo Queenze. Es una lástima que debamos terminar nuestras relaciones.  
  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
  
- Sabes que debo presentas al responsable de esto y, obviamente no puedo serlo yo. Así que, te sacrificaré.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Fue un placer conocerte. Por cierto salúdame a Kanryuu, seguramente a ti ya no te sirve más.  
  
- Trize...  
  
Las comunicaciones se cortaron. Era una lástima. Ese Queenze sí que tenía potencial.  
  
En fin. Sacó un disquete de su bolsillo con datos vitales. Se estaba tardando demasiado y, ellos, no querían esperar. Tenía que estar en Chicago a la brevedad posible.  
  
- El toque final. - dijo al pequeño disco en sus manos.  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
"Duo, destruye el centro de control de los Mobile Dolls en el castillo. Estamos transmitiendo la ubicación. Heero, apoya al equipo de Oz al pié de la playa, una nueva ola de Dolls se acerca por el norte."  
  
Para ese momento Heero y Duo se habían reunido en un punto intermedio entre el castillo y el pié de playa. A Zech lo dejaron solo, rumiando su derrota.  
  
- Pronto acabará ¿no crees?  
  
- Manténte vivo Duo, no quiero perder a nadie más.  
  
- Oye, estas hablando con el poderoso Shingami, El Dios de la Muerte, el Todopoderoso Gundam Deathsyke, el...  
  
Heero le estaba extendiendo el Rifle.  
  
- Lo necesitarás más que yo.  
  
Y se alejó. Duo bloqueó el tormento de la conciencia que lo acusaba por matar a su amigo y emprendió el vuelo al corazón de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
Zech reunió toda su voluntad. Aun no terminaba, aún no.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
Mas tropas llegaban desde algún lugar en Escocia, las fuerzas de Oz, reducidas por el primer combate, se verían sobrepasadas en poco tiempo si Duo no reventaba el centro de control. Heero se apresuraba a apoyar a los elementos cuando, en una de las torres de castillo-base de WF, se iluminó. Un rayo de luz tan grande como el cañón de Oz salió despedido consumiendo prácticamente la tercera parte de las fuerzas sobrevivientes.  
  
Eso ni siquiera Trize lo sabía. Queenze no pensaba rendirse.  
  
La alarmada voz de Hilde tronó en los audífonos del 01.  
  
"Heero, el Tallgeese se mueve hacia Duo, y no puedo hacer contacto con él."  
  
¡El cañón!  
  
- Hilde, trata de contactarlo de nuevo, salgo en persecución de 00.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
- ¡Rayos! - murmuraba Duo volando bajo.  
  
El disparo casi lo atrapa y lo evadió, pero no los efectos de la energía residual. Sus sistemas sensibles de comunicaciones y radares se chamuscaron y prácticamente volaba a ciegas. Inconsciente del peligro.  
  
Su instinto le ordenó voltear a la derecha.  
  
Un borrón blanco se situó encima de él, con un sable encendido.  
  
Duo gritó.  
  
El sable se detuvo por otro.  
  
Heero había llegado.  
  
- Duo, sigue con tu misión. - Heero habló usando los parlantes. Su voz sonó muy amortiguada a los oídos de Duo.  
  
El Deathsyke avanzó dejando al 00 y al 01 trabados en una lucha a muerte.  
  
4 Mobile Dolls cuidaban la entrada del edificio. Una hoz fue blandida.  
  
- Aun lado miserables, el Dios de la Muerte y el Dios de la Plaga van ha pasar.  
  
Los Dolls terminaron como refacciones cuando fueron cortados en un movimiento y los sistemas de auto-reparación de la armadura recuperaron un poco la radio.  
  
"Duo, me escuchas"  
  
- Débil y confusa Hilde, pero te escucho, estoy adentro de la base y procedo a colocarme en posición.  
  
"Duo, retírate lo más que puedas y dispara, el centro de control de los Mobile esta justo encima de la unidad central de energía del cañón, si la destruyes, aaaaahhh..."  
  
- ¡Hilde! - Sus ojos le mostraron que la base móvil estaba bajo ataque. Todos los Armor de Oz estaban destruidos y la base caería, a menos que...  
  
Lentamente se colocó justo en posición para disparar. La torre del cañón de Colmillo blanco brillaba de nuevo, el disparo sería inminente, el flujo de energía destruiría el cañón, la central de poder y el área de control de los Mobile Dolls, así como una generosa porción de tierra.  
  
El Dios de la Muerte se preparó, encendió el Rifle.  
  
[--------------------------------]  
  
Heero estaba sacando el sable de la cabeza del Tallgese destruido cuando notó la conversación y entendió los planes de Duo. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber lo que iba ha hacer.  
  
Estúpido, terco, desgraciado.  
  
- ¡No lo hagas Duo!  
  
"Este será un gran final para el Dios de la Muerte"  
  
"DUO" Gritó Hilde por la radio.  
  
"FUEGOOOOO"  
  
Una columna de energía golpeó una de las paredes del castillo, el lugar donde el generador de poder estaba. Este empezó a arder.  
  
"Lo siento Hilde, te veré después. Te amo"  
  
Ambos gritos desesperados dominaron la red táctica durante un momento. Heero Yui y Hilde Sbeicker gritaron el nombre de aquel que sacrificaba su vida.  
  
Mientras una gran explosión destruía el castillo, empujaba a un Gundam hacia atrás y desactivaba a los Dolls que estaban a punto de destruir la base móvil de OZ.  
  
Duo Maxwell, descanse en paz.  
  
[--------------------------------]  
  
N.A.: Porfavor porfavorporfavor no me odien. Tenía que hacer algo. Recuerdo que esto es un Crossover (si son listos y conocen algo de RK y Slayers, se darán cuenta de su relación) por lo que no podía manejar a tantos personajes (5 protagónicos) como a tanto villano.(por lo menos 2).  
  
Yo se que es duro, mas matándose entre sí, pero se me hizo buena idea. ¿No creen?  
  
Agradecimientos: Agradezco a todo aquellos que leen, leen y leen, sin presentar un simple Review aunque sea para amenazarme de muerte.  
  
Uru Yui: Gracias por el Mail, me entusiasma saber que te dignas a escribir un comentario aún que no aparezca como Review. Espero no me lo tomes a mal, pero como lo has notado, no me gusta para nada el Yaoi, por lo que he leído muy poco lo tuyo, aunque debo reconocer que tienes muy buena redacción y usas bastante bien los diálogos. Disculpa por no escribir mas acerca de ti paro, bueno, hay que ser sincero. No me lo tomes a mal.  
  
A TODOS. Les advierto que (corrijo) Les suplico que lean las otras historias, pues es vital que se relacionen con su trasfondo y problemas. Si temen hacerlo porque no conocen nada de las otras, usen las paginas que están en "¡Perdón! Aclaraciones". Esto vale para las otras 2.  
  
Sugerencia del día: Este, ¿qué podría ser? El Señor De Los Anillos, El Regreso Del Rey. Ya pronto sale en el cine, así que es sugerible leerla primero. Jajajajajaja. 


	5. Promesas renovadas

N.A. Este probablemente es el peor capítulo que he escrito desde... no, desde nunca. Definitivamente lo considero malo. Perdon.  
  
Gundam Wing no es mío, no me pertenece y definitivamente no lo quiero. Después de ver la cantidad de licencias que tendría que supervisar, me da flojera hacerlo. Y como no gano nada al hacer esta historia, solo lo uso, reuso, compongo, arreglo, deformo y etc. Para ajustarlo a los caprichos de mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela a ASESINO de Rurouni Kenshin y LADRONA de Slayers. Decir que los lean esta de mas, pro si no lo han hecho...allá ustedes. Solo digo que para el próximo Cáp. Terminará de juntarse para dar inicio a una historia que espero, supere a...otras historias.  
  
Este capitulo esta auspiciado por Kleenex (se imaginarán porque)  
  
Sin mas...  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
Soldado  
  
Capitulo 4 Promesas renovadas.  
  
[--------------------------------]  
  
Londres lloraba, al igual que un ángel blanco.  
  
Cualquier persona podía distinguir una figura metálica en la cima del puente de Londres, solo si ponía atención al reflejo que las propias luces de la cuidad provocaban en su piel metálica.  
  
El era posiblemente el soldado perfecto. Entrenado desde que tiene conciencia para pelear y comandar. Posee una de las armas más poderosas que la humanidad ha fabricado en su historia. Su historial, si pudiera ser conocido, haría que más de un viejo veterano lo respetara y admiraba.  
  
Y solo tenía 18 años.  
  
"Este es un buen final para el Dios de la muerte"  
  
"Abran cancha que el Dios de la Muerte va ha pasar."  
  
"No moriremos Heero."  
  
¿Cómo sobreponerse a la muerte de todo lo que te importa?  
  
Heero Yuy estaba dentro de esa piel metálica.  
  
Ojos cerrados, recordando cada fragmento de la batalla que había tenido lugar en aquellos cielos escoceses. Reviviendo cada explosión colorida que las armaduras destruidas provocaban. Escuchando cada lamento y grito que sus amigos habían lanzado a la hora de morir.  
  
Duo, Wu Fei, Quatre, Trowa y Zech. Sus hermanos de sangre, camaradas de armas, amigos más allá de cualquier otra explicación.  
  
Y se mataron mutuamente.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
"Ya detente Zech, no tiene caso que sigas peleando" Gritaba Heero por la Radio al manco Tallgeese. Este era un Armor Suit blanco de visos azules y marcas tribales en las mejillas de la mascara. Heero, en un ataque, le había cercenado el brazo izquierdo en un intento de detenerlo. Pero Zech tenía una razón muy fuerte para seguir peleando.  
  
"Tal vez para ti no lo haya. Pero yo estoy condenado. Debo ganar o morir." Decía mientras, con dificultades trataba de asestar golpes con su sable térmico.  
  
Las explosiones lejanas indicaban que Duo estaba entrando al castillo para cumplir con su misión. Zech trataba de llegar hacia él, pero Heero se interponía en su camino. Con destreza bloqueaba los sablazos con su propia arma y el escudo triangular de su brazo izquierdo. No había posibilidad alguna de que le ganara. Conciente de eso, en una oportunidad dirigió una estocada potenciada hacia el hombro derecho de Zech. Este gritó de olor cuando la intensa energía atravesó la armadura y la carne viva, carbonizándola en un punto.  
  
El Tallgeese caía, inutilizado para usar sus armas.  
  
"Ya basta Zech. Te dije que no quiero mas muertes." Dijo Heero mientras hacía el ademán de irse, a apoyar a la base de OZ. Su rostro, aunque ocultado por la máscara metálica de interfase, estaba triste. Desilusionado por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero Zech aún no se rendía.  
  
"Para mí es ganar o morir Heero." Dijo por la radio. "Tallgeese, activa autodestrucción del suit" esto hizo que Heero se parara en seco. "Código de voz White Fang, Zech Marquise." Un contador apareció en su visor.  
  
"¡Zech!" Gritó Heero sabiendo que una autodestrucción dañaría severamente el terreno adyacente, incluidos los sistemas de cualquier Suit a menos de 500m de distancia. Y Duo estaba a 300m. Si el no destruía la base enemiga, OZ caería sin duda. "Ya basta, ¡cancela la orden!"  
  
"Ganar o morir Heero." Zech señaló su cabeza con las manos del Armor. La única forma de detener la autodestrucción es destruir el centro de control. La cabeza.  
  
Con un grito de furia y dolor encajó el sable láser en el cráneo del Suit, matando la armadura. Matando a Zech.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Después de la explosión del castillo de Queenze, el submarino anfibio de Trieze se retiró, dejando un contingente de salvataje, para recuperar Armors, o pilotos.  
  
Los sistemas de rastreo del 01 quedaron dañados, por lo que para el amanecer, cuando Heero recuperaba la conciencia, se encontró enterrado bajo piedras, tierra y escombros. Solo.  
  
El viaje a Londres fue lastimoso y tardado. Los propulsores funcionando al 10 %, al igual que los sistemas antigravedad. Se vio obligado a viajar a baja altura para evitar radares y miradas furtivas. Pero con problemas, llegó a la ciudad a atardecer. De allí a la base en Douvres no había más de media hora a vuelo normal. Pero no tenía intenciones de ir. Al menos no ahora.  
  
Había pasado todo ese tiempo en la lluvia, deseando que el agua se llevara todas sus preocupaciones y sentimientos. Sin embargo, mientras la noche pasaba, sentía que se iba sumiendo más y más en la desesperación. Deseando haber muerto en el campo de batalla. De olvidarse de esa pena y esa tristeza.  
  
"Sería fácil" se dijo. Al fin y al cabo conocía más de una manera de dar muerte a alguien. Después de todo era un asesino. Podía aplicar sus conocimientos en si mismo. "Seria tan fácil."  
  
¿Por qué se detenía? Entonces.  
  
Reelena. Ese nombre entró en su mente de repente y recordó lo que decidió en el techo del castillo con Wu Fei.  
  
Ellos peleaban y morían, incluso, para que los demás no tuvieran que hacerlo. Para protegerlos. No quería ver la tumba de ella.  
  
Ella. ¿Donde estaría ahora?  
  
El ángel extendió sus alas, y se remontó al cielo nocturno de Londres.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
"Odio esta ciudad." Pensó Reelena cuando un trueno la hizo saltar de su asiento.  
  
Aunque de alguna forma se lo merecía. Solo a ella se le ocurría ver "Carrie 2" en una noche tormentosa y fría, después de ver "El exorcista" remasterizada. Y sola.  
  
Aunque en sus planes no había estado estar sola. Originalmente pensaba invita a alguien, aprovechado que su madre debía salir de la cuidad en un viaje de negocios. Se hizo de un catálogo de DVD's bastante atractivo, a saber: El exorcista, Carrie, Carrie 2, El 6to sentido, Revelaciones y para rematar La bruja de Blair. Obviamente un catálogo diseñado para abrazarse de la persona más cercana para buscar protección y seguridad.  
  
Pero algo salió mal. Y "esa" persona no asistió por el simple hacho de que estaba prácticamente desaparecida desde casi 36 horas. Sin decir nada, solo recibió una llamada por teléfono y salió despedido con rumbo desconocido. "Maldito Heero." Pensó por enésima vez en el día, en especial cuando el asesinato número desconocido se consumaba en la pantalla. Estaba enojada, o disgustada por dos cosas. Por desaparecer repentinamente y porque, debido a esa desaparición, no pudo despejar las dudas de Calculo y por ende reprobado el examen. Solo esperaba que llegara su madre para la reprimenda.  
  
Pero ella no estaba, como era la costumbre. Sin un padre quien sostuviera la familia, la madre tenía que salir a buscar el pan. Aunque el pan estuviera en la India. De esa forma, Reelena, quien había planeado una velada de películas de horror abrazada del brazo del único sujeto que podría dormirse con "El aro" pudo ser posible, pero.  
  
Un sonido repentino la sobresaltó y le enchinó la piel. Cosa normal al estar sola, en medio de una noche lluviosa con truenos repentinos y además viendo una instructiva película. Pero a diferencia de los ruidos normales como viento o crujido de ramas del árbol de afuera. Este se pareció mas a un paso pesado en el patio trasero.  
  
La reacción normal sería asustarse y agarrar el teléfono para llamar a la policía. Pero, aunque se asustó, irónicamente, lo que Reelena hizo fue lo tradicional para una película de terror. Ir a investigar.  
  
Oh, claro, ella había visto muchas de ellas, siendo su género preferido, y sabía que por regla alguien podría atacarla, por lo que se armó con un bat que encontró en el armario. Lenta y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera mientras los gritos de los jóvenes masacrados sonaban al fondo, añadiendo un aire más tétrico a la cocina. El alumbrado público entraba por la ventana empañada evitando distinguir claramente lo de afuera.  
  
Dispuesta a sorprender a quienquiera que fuera, giró la manija en silencio. Abrió la puerta casi centímetro a centímetro y por último, terminó.  
  
Lo que vio la paralizó por un momento. Una clase de ángel resplandeciente parecía acomodar sus alas doradas mientras se erguía con dificultad como si estuviera lastimado. Estaba de espalda y parecía dispuesto a girar para confrontarla. Esto requería acciones. A apenas giró la cabeza, un Batazo en plena "cara" hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y sus casi 2 metros de altura se estrellaron en el piso.  
  
El bat vibró en las manos de Reelena mientras oía como caía de espaldas ese "ángel" Estaba a punto de asestar un segundo golpe ciando una voz conocida la detuvo.  
  
- Reelena, ¡Alto!  
  
Ella conocía esa voz. La había oído durante meses. Sus sospechas solo se confirmaron cuando de las manos metálicas algo deformes fueron a la cara y el ángel se quitó una clase de máscara metálica.  
  
Ella lo reconoció. "¡¡¡Heero!!!"  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Aunque normalmente se tardaba menos de 30 segundos pasar del patio trasero a la sala, ellos tardaron más de 10 minutos. En especial por tratar de quitar esa pesada armadura del cuerpo del chico. Pero finalmente, pudieron llegar y Reelena le proporcionó una toalla a Heero, quien se secaba mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. (Una sudadera mojada no es muy cómoda) y después de eso, solo estaban allí.  
  
Entonces Heero empezó a hablar.  
  
Durante casi 20 minutos le regaló una narración acerca de batallas, sacrificios y muerte de niveles reservados para una película bélica. Por un momento pensó que era un relato solo reservado por otakus que tenian tatuados a cada lado del trasero la insignia de la RDF y NERV*.  
  
Pero este era Heero. Aquel chico con quien pasó tanto tiempo en el tejado, con quien empezó a observar otros aspectos de la vida, fuera de su mundo de actividades neo-políticas. Aquel que empezó a mostrarle un lado más luminoso de si mismo. Aunque ahora parecía tan sombrío. Después de llegar a la realidad de que compañeros a los que ella conocía murieron de esa forma tan.terrible. Ella se encontraba sin saber que sentir. O que decir.  
  
Después de los primeros minutos de relato decidió que Heero realmente se lo estaba contando para sí, como un monólogo para recordar todas las cosas aterradoras que había vivido. Y en todo ese tiempo Reelena observaba el cambio en esos ojos azules. Donde una vez eran intensos, ahora estaban opacos, casi grises y prácticamente muertos. Y eso era lo que mas asustaba.  
  
La taza de café que le había dado a Heero estaba fría, sin haber sido tocada. El agua de la lluvia de su cabello aún no se evaporaba a pesar de la cálida atmósfera de la sala y en especial, su expresión estaba inusualmente dura. Fría.  
  
Reelena suspiró, no encontrando otra cosa que hacer, y se puso de pie tomando la taza de las manos de Heero. El roce de su suave piel con las manos de él, hicieron que se parpadeara.  
  
- Supongo que no has comido nada. - Dijo por lo bajo con exactitud técnica. - Te traeré algo para comer.  
  
Heero pestañeó varias veces cuando la vio desaparecer a la cocina.  
  
¿En que está pensando esa niña? ¿Acaso no escuchó lo que estaba diciendo? Prácticamente le describió las guerras y le confesó que era un asesino de masas, de amigos, de aliados. ¿Y se preocupa por si comió o no?  
  
Aunque por una parte, no se sorprendía. Al menos demasiado. Después de todo, la conocía demasiado bien. En esos largos y pacíficos días en el techo de la escuela se dio cuenta que de alguna forma, ella estaba más allá de los problemas. Su lugar estaba con las soluciones. ¿Acaso no fue por eso porque estaba allí, después de todo? Por buscar una solución a su problema. Para confirmar sus decisiones y consolarse diciéndose a si mismo que lo que hizo es por el bien de ella.  
  
Para que no tuviera que pelear...  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Reelena se encontró de repente con el estomago en la boca tratando de retener unas nauseas marca diablo. No por estar haciendo una comida. (Sándwich de pavo, para variar) Sino por el recuerdo de todo ese relato. Emociones encontradas y darse cuenta que de los pocos a quienes pudo llamar amigos o conocidos estaban muertos. La realidad es algo oscuro y terrible, decidió, pero aún así estaba contenta. Heero estaba bien, y en ese preciso instante era lo más importante.  
  
Pero que era lo que la molestaba. Las nauseas no eran producto de una narración tétrica (para alguien cuyo género favorito, aunque secreto, es el Terror, ya estaba acostumbrada), sino mas bien de esos ojos y esa expresión. Era como si sintiera tristeza por él. De una forma mas allá de la simple empatía. Como si quisiera llorar y lamentarse en su lugar. Quitar todo su sufrimiento para que él no tuviera que guardarlo en su corazón. Para que...  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, a pesar de si misma. Empezaba a hablar como...como...alguien**.  
  
Regresó a la sala cargando una bandeja con un plato lleno de Sándwiches de pavo (como se había dicho antes) y más café caliente.  
  
Heero estaba en el mismo lugar. Sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en uno de los sillones, aún con la expresión de piedra en la cara.  
  
Y los ojos vacíos.  
  
[-------------------------------------------------]  
  
Heero seguía torturándose, casi involuntariamente, con los recuerdos de la batalla. Aunque también con una pequeña dosis de temor a ser rechazado por Reelena. Y la actitud calmada de ella no ayudaba en nada. La reacción común sería que llorara, gritara, lo viera como bicho raro, o algo. Bueno, no deseaba eso, pero eso se había imaginado.  
  
Reelena puso ante él la bandeja y esperó u momento para que el tomara la comida. Pero en vez de eso vio que se le quedaba viendo fijamente, de forma casi, incrédula.  
  
- ¿Por qué haces eso? - Le preguntó casi susurrando.  
  
- Como dijiste que pasaste todo el dia viajando, creo que debes de tener hambre. Y esto es lo que había.  
  
- No me refiero a la comida. Sino a esto. A tu amabilidad, a tu gentileza. ¿Por qué lo haces?  
  
Reelena sonrió. Percibiendo el nerviosismo bien disimulado de Heero.  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que me porte? ¿Que te pida que abandones mi casa, que te grite Asesino o mentiroso o te reclame el que me hayas tenido en secreto tu vida? Puedo hacerlo si quieres. - Lo miró a los ojos. - Pero se que eso te lastimaría mas. ¿No es así?  
  
Heero simplemente no pudo sostener esa mirada y desvió la vista. Era claro que ella sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo? Seria imposible decirlo, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba temiendo.  
  
- Desde un principio sabía que tenías tus secretos y nunca tuve la intención de conocerlos. Porque me agradabas así. El Heero del techo, y así te recuerdo. Y para mí, es el que está aquí. Tú no has cambiado nada, Heero.  
  
Tomó su cara en sus manos y lo obligó a verla a los ojos. En ellos pudo ver prácticamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. EL dolor, la tristeza y la renuencia a romperse. La intención de enterrar todo ese dolor dentro de si. Solo que si lo hacía...  
  
- No tienes que hacerlo - le dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba un poco a él. Quien apretaba sus puños en un intento de contenerse. - Pero si lo deseas, permíteme estar contigo. Deja que llore las lágrimas que retienes. Sentir tu dolor y sufrimiento, servirte de apoyo.  
  
Con cada palabra se acercaba más a él. Para que al final, acunar su cabeza en su pecho. Heero se encontró abrazado, apretando dolorosamente los puños. Toda su vida fue entrenado para mantener sus sentimientos guardados. Por lo que estos eran puros. Pero el endurecimiento y el acondicionamiento propio de un soldado acostumbrado a matar, lo obligaban a mostrarse frió. A acallar su conciencia para que todo eso no lo torturaba. En los últimos 2 días, ese condicionamiento empezaba perderse, incluso, mientras estaba en el puente, sentía su cabeza dando vueltas, nauseas y tantas emociones que simplemente no podía controlar. Ahora estaba ella. Diciéndole que estaría allí. Ella quien lo estaba abrazando para consolarlo. Empatizando con su dolor. De pronto Heero se sintió diferente.  
  
Desde que recordaba nunca había llorado realmente, pero en esa ocasión, dejó de verse como "El soldado perfecto" como siempre le llamaban, y se sintió como un niño. Un niño pequeño que necesitaba consuelo. En otro tiempo sería inadmisible que el se rindiera a sus penas. Pero...  
  
Reelena pudo sentir claramente sus lágrimas fluyendo, la convulsión de sus hombros y posteriormente, los lamentos casi gritados que era el lloro generalizado en su cuerpo. Heero se abrazaba a su cintura mientras enterraba más su cabeza en el pecho de ella para obtener un poco de consuelo. Reelena sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían y se quedó allí, simplemente, acariciando la cabeza de Heero mientras el desahogaba el dolor de su alma.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Había pasado poco más de media hora, aunque para ellos fue menos. Reelena estaba ahora arrodillada en el suelo alfombrado y Heero tenía su cabeza en el regazo de ella, aún abrazando su cintura.  
  
Sus lágrimas hacia tiempo que se habían secado, al igual que su necesidad de llorar. En esos momentos se sentía seguro, protegido de todo el dolor que la batalla le había provocado. Esto no quería decir que ya había olvidado la batalla y las muertes. Solo que habían dejado de tener tanto peso para él. Dudó un poco en levantarse (se sentía tan cómodo y el calor que emanaba de ella era tan confortable), pero de alguna forma sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Aunque deseaba prolongar ese momento durante mucho, mucho tiempo sentía el impulso de levantarse y...  
  
Reelena también estaba deseando que todo siguiera igual. En toda su vida nunca había encontrado una conexión tan precisa con una persona. Ni siquiera con su familia. Para ella, las emociones de los demás eran tan visibles como un lenguaje preciso. Entendía mejor que nadie los sentimientos de las personas, y eso, cuando estaba con su padre, la convencieron de buscar soluciones para los problemas de otros. No podía soportar ver el sufrimiento de otros, porque era el suyo. Tal vez eso era extraño, pero eso era lo que sentía.  
  
Y en este momento Heero estaba emanando las agradables sensaciones de Paz y tranquilidad que no conocía antes en él. Y deseaba que esa sensación se extendiera aún por más tiempo. Pero de pronto sintió algo diferente. Era ¿Incertidumbre?  
  
Heero se arrodilló frente a Reelena y la miró directamente a los ojos. De alguna forma estaba tan agradecido por el consuelo que ella le había dado que se encontró con que "agradecer" era una palabra demasiado débil para lo que ahora quería expresar. No hubo palabras, sino un flujo de emociones que Reelena entendió sin necesidad de interpretar. No era incertidumbre, no era temor. Incluso la Paz se había alejado. Era...era...  
  
Heero, sin saber que lo impulsaba (quizás deseo o algo mas), acercó su cara un poco, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. (Soldado perfecto o no, seguía siendo un chico de 18 que nunca había tenido una relación seria con una chica) sin duda por un breve instante se sorprendió cuando Reelena cubrió en ultimo espacio que quedaba entre ellos y comenzó un beso tímido.  
  
Pero eso fue lo único que bastó para que ellos dos empezaran a dejarse llevar. De alguna forma no había necesidad de decir lo que pensaban o sentía. Heero decidió que no era agradecimiento lo que sentía, ni siquiera amistad. Era Amor. Y Reelena lo sabía.  
  
Ella se dejó llevar cuando Heero tomo el mando, acariciando su cabeza, la nuca y el cuello. Ambos tratando de profundizar los besos de forma inexperta. Y sin embargo tan contentos de tenerse el uno al otro para hacerlo. Las manos bajaron a la espalda, cintura y después más abajo. En una reacción comprensiva, Reelena detuvo a Heero cuando este llegó a sus piernas. Pero se rindió después cuando este empezó a levantar su sudadera.  
  
Ella intentaba quitarle el traje de interfase, pero se frustró un poco al desconocer como hacerlo. Heero entendió y rompió el contacto para quitárselo mientras Reelena hacía lo mismo con su sudadera. LA visión de ambos semidesnudos rompió cualquier precaución o cautela en sus acciones.  
  
Como 2 amantes llenos de pasión, se arrojaron, uno a los brazos del otro para entregarse sin importar las consecuencias, o problemas pasados o por venir.  
  
Después, el tiempo dejó de importar.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Rellana despertó cerca de las 4 de la mañana. No recordaba cuando había llegado a su cama. Pero por instinto extendió su brazo y se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba sola. Heero debía estar allí, acurrucado junto a ella, después de todo, así se durmieron. Pero al ver a la ventana, se dio cuenta que estaba parado, observando el cielo. Pensando.  
  
Se incorporó un poco, cubriéndose con la sábana. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Heero allí? ¿Que sentía? ¿Temor? ¿Incertidumbre? Salió de la cama, envolviéndose con la sábana, o sintiéndose tonta por eso. Después de rodó, ¿no acababan de hacer el amor?  
  
Se acercó silenciosamente a Heero, tratando de descubrir que era lo que estaba pensando. El la sintió antes de que se acercara y giró para enfrentarla.  
  
- Un centavo por tus pensamientos. - Dojo Reelena cuando sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
Heero pocas veces se había cuestionado el estilo de vida que tenía. Incluso cuando la duda lo llenaba, normalmente había algo que lo motivaba a seguir. Un emotivo discurso de Trieze, una promesa, una revelación de Cierto chino. Pero ahora, realmente tenía dudas profundas. Su corazón le sugería quedarse, que OZ y todos esos locos lo dieran por muerto, para poder quedarse con ella. Su mente le recordaba que tenía un deber que cumplir. Que había decidido pelear, para que ella no tuviera que sufrir. Pero ahora.  
  
- Tú sabes lo que soy. Y en verdad aprecio que lo entiendas. Sin embargo, mi deber como soldado es regresar y esperar la siguiente misión. Pero mi corazón me pide que me quede. Porque realmente quiero hacerlo.  
  
Reelena extendió una de sus manos y tocó la cara de él. "Siento, duda. Siento temor. Pero no un temor a la muerte o al dolor. Sino un dolor a la perdida." Dijo en voz alta.  
  
Heero nuevamente se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía ella saber lo que estaba sintiendo? ¡Claro que tenía miedo! Un miedo increíble a perderla. A no volverla ha ver. A...  
  
- Una vez comentaste, que la forma correcta de vivir era dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
Heero asintió. Eso lo dijo en una de las clases de Filosofía, donde se ganó unas cuantas risas de sus compañeros.  
  
- Solo puedo decirte que hagas eso. Si no sigues a tu corazón, te arrepentirás sin importar cual decisión tomes. ¿No crees?  
  
El podía enfrentar a la muerte a la cara. De hecho estaba acostumbrado a eso. Pero le era difícil mantener la mirada a esos ojos tan sinceros que parecían penetrar hasta el fondo de su alma. ¿Qué había en su corazón? Se forzó a si mismo a analizarse. Es cierto, lo que más quería era quedarse y estar con ella. Siempre.  
  
Pero OZ estaba casi destruido. Si sus enemigos lanzaban un ataque las consecuencias serían desastrosas y OZ caería. (Esa era la parte del soldado) Sin Oz, Inglaterra perdería su defensa principal y los riesgos serían enormes. (Eso le decía el patriota) En una guerra de Armor Suit, nadie estaría a salvo. No importaba si estaba con ella, o incluso vivía con ella, en una guerra no estarían a salvo. Ella sufriría y posiblemente...  
  
Ese era su pensamiento de pérdida. La perdería para siempre. Perdería su felicidad y eso no podría perdonárselo. Para eso tenía que regresar a OZ, a seguir obedeciendo órdenes de alguien cuyo respeto había perdido. Significaba apartarse de Reelena.  
  
¿Qué era mas grave? Alejarse, sabiendo que la estaba protegiendo. O quedarse, sabiendo que no hacía nada para defenderla.  
  
- No quiero perderte, nunca. Así tenga que...irme. - Dijo casi susurrando.  
  
Reelena sonrió y lo abrazó.  
  
- Hagamos un trato. - Su tono era tan práctico que por enésima vez sorprendió a Heero. ¿Cómo la hacía? - Tú harás lo que tengas que hacer. Y sin importar lo que decidas o pase, yo estaré aquí, esperándote.  
  
Heero no lo había notado, pero Reelena llevaba una cruz de oro, la cual se quitó y se la puso a él. Durante un momento se quedó viendo el crucifijo hasta que le vio significado. Sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo sonreír y la abrazó.  
  
- Te amo. - Acaso había otra palabra para expresar todo lo que quería decir. Si existía, no estaba en el diccionario que Heero usaba. - Te prometo que pase lo que pase, regresaré. Nada me impedirá hacerlo.  
  
Ella también estaba sonriendo. De hecho, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Lágrimas de felicidad estaban empañando la vista de ella. Y de el también.  
  
Con un beso sellaron de nuevo sus promesas, y lo demás pasó rápidamente.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
Reelena despertó, de nuevo, esta vez a las 11 de la mañana. Estaba sola, aunque eso lo esperaba. Después de ponerse algo de ropa, bajó ala sala, para encontrar que los sándwiches de pavo y el café habían desaparecido. Al igual que cierto traje de interfase y una pesada armadura.  
  
Heero había tomado su decisión, y era su deber apoyarlo. Después de todo, esa era la obligación de una novia, ¿verdad? La incertidumbre quizás llenaría su vida los próximos días, pero lo que sintió esa noche solo reforzaba su postura. Heero la amaba. Ella lo sabía. Y eso era suficiente para mantener su resolución.  
  
Cuando llegara el día, ella lo estaría esperando.  
  
Cuando regresó a su habitación para prepararse una ducha, encontró algo en su ventana. Si no fuera por que era de metal y porque con la luz del sol destalló, quizás nunca la hubiera visto. Abrió la ventana y la recogió. Su corazón saltándose un latido.  
  
Era un círculo de metal. OZ era lo que tenía escrito y estaba hermosamente adornado. Era sin duda una insignia. Pero lo que la enterneció, no fue ese regalo (una manera de compensar la cruz de la abuela que le había dado al chico), sino una pequeña nota que la acompañaba.  
  
"Volveré"  
  
Reelena sintió su confianza renovada y se vio obligada a gritar "Te estaré esperando Heero" a todo pulmón.  
  
Consiente que el viento, de alguna forma, llevaría esas palabras a los oídos de cierto soldado.  
  
[-----------------------------------¨]  
  
En alguna parte del cielo inglés. Un ángel blanco sonrió.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
* RDF, ejército de la serie Macross. NERV, organización a la que pertenecen los Evas de Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
** Leer Broken Pieces de Lynai. Si les digo exactamente, sería un Spoiler.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
N.A. Si, si. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero después de Ladrona4 mi cerebro quedó frito. El siguiente capitulo se dará información que es vital para el entendimiento de "La Alianza" que será el fic donde junte todas las series. Espero que lean las otras historias.  
  
Cada persona involucrada en una lucha DEBE tener un motivo por el cual pelear. Algo que lo aliente a seguir aunque las fuerzas le flaqueen. La escena de un carácter fuerte rompiéndose debido a algo es una de las que mas me gustan. (Maximus llorando a los pies de su esposa crucificada; Spirit, el corcel indomable, después que se murió Lluvia) Es donde se muestra la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano, a saber: Que siempre necesita de algo o alguien. De allí que "El soldado perfecto" se derrumbara en los brazos de Reelena.  
  
Si no les gustó, pues demándenme.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Suna y Artemis: Perdon, tenían que morir precisamente para que Heero se cuestionara todo lo de su vida y encontrara una nueva motivación. Además, con tanto piloto protagónico, habría sido difícil darles su lugar a todos. Pero considerando que este es un mundo de ficción y las imposibilidades ocurrieran ¿Alguien podría revivir? Si así fuera.¿Quién sería?... Fuera de eso, no se quien te dijo que ya había acabado (cosa que como puedes ver es falsa porque aquí sigue) Acabará pero Soldado en el próximo capítulo, pero Heero seguirá como personaje principal del siguiente fic.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: En la Historia, Trieze volaba el Tallgeese II cuando se suicido a manos de Wufei. Zech usaba el Epyon cuando lucho contra el Zero. Las razones por las cuales no los enfrenté como en la serie, deberán permanecer secretas, así como el origen del Epyon y su piloto. Y, gracias por el comentario, contando que casi me descuartizas por haber matado a Duo y no a Heero. Pero es bueno que apoyas la decisión. Heero no llegó a la locura.eso vendrá después. (Risa siniestra)  
  
Solo un comentario final. Debido a que será Crossover con otras 2 series ¿Dónde lo pongo? Rurouni Kenshin, Slayers o Gundam Wing. O de plano en Anime Crossovers de la sección Misc. Si de por si, no me hacen caso. Si lo cambio o pongo en otra parte me van ha olvidar por completo (Buaaaaa!)  
  
Sin más por el momento: JACK  
  
Sugerencia del día: Ninguna, porque no se me ocurre nada. 


	6. La verdad oculta

N.A. Advertencia: Este capitulo fue hecho al vapor y seguramente no les gustará. Pero pónganle atención, es VITAL para lo que viene.  
  
Gundam Wing no es mío, no me pertenece ni lo quiero. Tendía muchos problemas tratando de evitar que lo usaran para beneficio de muchos, sin sacarle nada de provecho. Maldita piratería.  
  
Este es la última parte de Soldado, que corría paralela con Ladrona y Asesino, de Slayers y Rurouni Kenshin. Si no las han leído, por el amor de DIOS Léanlas.  
  
Este Fic esta patrocinado por "Chacharitas S.A de C.V" "Pida lo que quiera, no lo tenemos"  
  
Lean las notas al final del Fic.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
Soldado  
  
Capitulo 5 "La verdad oculta."  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Por lo general cuando una persona ve a alguien importante, se espera que esté nervioso, checando la hora 5 veces por minuto, secándose las manos sudadas en las piernas del pantalón y cosas así. Esto se elevaría a la tercera potencia cuando se enterara que la habitación donde está es considerada "segura". El lugar donde normalmente se conversan cosas que son más secretas que la fórmula de la Coca-Cola.  
  
Para cualquier persona, ese sería un día tremendamente especial.  
  
Para Trieze Kushrenada era Lunes.  
  
Estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los dos sofás elegantes, sacudiendo con una mano el caro coñac de un año perdido en el tiempo. Deleitaba su olfato con el aroma mientras esperaba la audiencia que había solicitado a la reina apenas 10 horas antes.  
  
Oz estaba casi destruido, la batalla con colmillo blanco los había dejado en una postura extremadamente desventajosa. Todas las Mobile Armors y sus pilotos destruidos. Definitivamente, ni siquiera después de la guerra contra Mariemeia, Oz había estado así.  
  
En otras palabras, todo salía al pie de la letra.  
  
Solo un poco más de manipulación e información de inteligencia adecuada, y la tecnología Mobile Dolls sería usada.  
  
El tiempo pasó y la hora de la cita llegó tan implacable como un citatorio del Fisco. El reloj del cuarto apenas empezaba la primera de las 10 campanadas cuando la puerta apareció y la Reina entró a la habitación.  
  
Puntualidad inglesa sin duda.  
  
- Lord Trieze, como siempre es un placer verlo. – Dijo la anciana Reina al hombre mas joven mientras este se ponía de pié y hacía una reverencia con todo el respeto y la diplomacia.  
  
- Su Majestad, agradezco tanto su respuesta a mi petición en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Ambos ocuparon sus lugares, como viejos amigos.  
  
La Reina conocía a Trieze desde antes de pertenecer a Oz. De hecho el trabajaba como ayudante del director anterior de la fuerza secreta mas poderosa de Inglaterra. No necesitó mucho para colocarlo cono nuevo director una vez que el anterior fue asesinado. Trieze tenía el conocimiento, el carisma, pero lo más importante, la visión para hacer de Oz lo que era ahora.  
  
Actualmente una amenaza, pensó la Reina.  
  
- Quise informarle en persona el resultado de la batalla de Oz contra Colmillo Blanco. – Trieze pausó para recibir el asentimiento de la Reina. – La cosa buena es que la amenaza que representaba la traición de Queenze ha sido erradicada, así también como el ejército de Mobile Dolls que había desarrollado.  
  
- La cosa mala.  
  
- El precio que Oz tuvo que pagar fue desastroso. – El tono era dramático - El total de nuestras fuerzas armadas ha sido destruida, así también como 5 de los Gundam. Aunque 3 de ellos eran desertores. En estos momentos Oz está más débil que nunca.  
  
La Reina lo consideró. No era la primera vez que Oz se involucraba en una guerra secreta. Años atrás, en el asunto de Mariemeia, los Rusos habían robado los prototipos de Searpent Custom y construyeron un ejército, para lo que Trieze tuvo que dirigir las fuerzas inglesas para erradicar de nuevo. Las muertes, aunque no eran exageradas, eran lo suficientemente numerosas como para hacerla a ella lamentarse de haber accedido al resurgimiento de Oz. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, nuevamente se cuestionaba la utilidad de Oz. Parecía como si desde su creación, los ejércitos secretos de otros países quisieran atacarlos.  
  
- ¿Tenía alguna petición, Lord Trieze? O solamente esperaba informarme.  
  
- El propósito de mi visita era informar. Aún hay labores que hacer en lo que queda de Oz.  
  
Era difícil saber lo que pasaba por lamente de ese hombre, pensó la Reina. Ese carisma, ese talento y esa inteligencia; eran cualidades deseables en cualquier dirigente, pero Trieze iba mas allá. Tenía planes y ambiciones que, a veces, parecían ir más allá de los objetivos de la realeza. Defender a Inglaterra de los enemigos. Pero cuando los enemigos surgían de su defensa...  
  
- A la vista de los sucesos actuales y el historial de Oz, me veo tentada a disolverlo por un tiempo. Da la apariencia que las amenazas surgen a raíz de la existencia de Oz. Tal vez si suspendemos sus actividades por un tiempo, nos daremos cuenta si en realidad es tan necesario.  
  
Trieze sabía a lo que se refería. Estaba consiente de lo que Oz había hecho para su existencia. Así también como estaba seguro que la Reina solo estaba especulando. Toda la información respecto a la verdadera identidad de los rivales anteriores era un secreto total. Sin embargo, en estos momentos la existencia de su querido poder estaba peligrando por la duda de su actual dueña.  
  
Después de todo, debía lealtad a la corona. Aunque fuera aparente.  
  
- Comprendo lo que dice. Mariemeia robó los prototipos. Estos, de no haber existido, esa batalla se pudo evitar. Colmillo Blanco se separó de nosotros, sin ese origen no eran nada. Creame que, de haber podido ver lo que pasaría desde que se construyó la primera armadura, la habría destruido yo mismo. Sin embargo a estas alturas, el "hubiera" no debe se ser una razón. Porque el presente tiene muchos peligros.  
  
Tanto tiempo de hablar falsamente, le había dado la habilidad de imprimir convicción y sentimiento a cada una de sus palabras. Dando el efecto deseado a su mensaje, manipulando, envolviendo y convenciendo. Solo esperaba la siguiente pregunta.  
  
- ¿Peligros?  
  
Trieze sonrió, aunque esto no lo vio la Reina. Esa pregunta era clave para todo.  
  
- Los equipos de investigación han revisado las cenizas de la base de Colmillo Blanco y han logrado recuperar información respecto a la fuente de fondos de Queenze y sus aliados. Si me permite.  
  
La Reina vio como Trieze sacaba unos papeles de un portafolio que no había advertido antes. Eran pocos. Pero temía cada una de sus palabras.  
  
- Por lo visto, Queenze había comerciado con varias mafias Japonesas y Chinas. En especial con armas de tecnología avanzada. Todas ellas desarrolladas a partir de las Armors Suit. Tenemos la certeza que traficó con varios prototipos de Mobile Dolls, lo que hace que prácticamente cualquier país, o peor aún, mafia, sea capaz de desarrollar la tecnología. Y si esas armaduras se empiezan a usar en las guerras citadinas, de narcos o incluso para golpes grandes... – Trieze dejó la frase colgando como la espada de Damocles.  
  
La Reina suspiró. No podía rebatir la lógica del joven Lord. Aún cuando no presentara información precisa, o un reporte de 50 paginas o algo así, sabía que tenía razón. Una guerra como la de Mariemeia a escala mundial, sería tan catastrófica como un enfrentamiento con armas nucleares. Y si Inglaterra podía evitarlo.  
  
- Que es lo que necesita Lord Trieze. Fondos? Fábricas? Más reclutas jóvenes a los que pueda adriestralos en el arte de la guerra?  
  
- Espero le agrade saber que la tecnología desarrollada por Queenze sobre los Mobile Dolls permaneció virtualmente intacta. Lo que nos permitirá prescindir de pilotos. Las siguientes guerras serán efectuadas por máquinas, sin poner en riesgo tantas vidas humanas.  
  
- Creo que es el único punto bueno en todo esto. Entonces, venga, sentémonos y hablemos.  
  
Ambos, en su conversación habían caminado por todo el cuarto. Pero para los planes siguientes, era imperativo tomar asiento.  
  
Trieze obedeció, internamente sonriendo orgullosamente. Era tan fácil manipular a la realeza. Si alguna vez sintió pesar por su comportamiento...nunca lo manifestó.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
Trieze había abandonado la habitación hacia algunas horas. Sin embargo la Reina permaneció allí, reflexionando y convenciéndose de que había hecho lo correcto por Inglaterra y por el mundo. Trieze tal vez tenía aires de megalómano, pero era algo que aún podía controlar. Aunque le frustraba que el servicio de Inteligencia de Oz era muy superior que la propia Scotlan Yard y agencias aún más secretas, tenía que reconocer que muchos de los logros de Oz eran tremendamente buenos.  
  
El Gundamio por si solo, prometía ser usado en otras áreas, como la médica, para prótesis e instrumental mas durable. La tecnología de energía de las armaduras, bien aplicada podía proporcionar generadores de poder eficientes y seguros que resolverían el uso del petróleo. Los combustibles y reactores mejorarían enormemente la transportación y, en el futuro, la conquista del espacio.  
  
Pero mal usados.  
  
Cada vez que Trieze la convencía de asignar más recursos a Oz, las dudas la asaltaban. Pero por alguna razón, esta vez, estaba aún más preocupada por el futuro. Como un al presentimiento.  
  
Alguien entró por una puerta secreta.  
  
- Supongo que la convenció una vez más. – La voz era algo rasposa. Como la de una garganta que tenía mucho tiempo de uso. – Aunque creo saber los argumentos que usó esta vez.  
  
Un sujeto salió de las sombras. Estaba encorvado. Un cabello largo bastante gris y una clase de gafas redondas ahumadas. Caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón y refuerzos mecánicos en las piernas. Su mano derecha sujetaba el bastón ergonómicamente apropiado y la otra estaba sustituida por una clase de garras mecánicas.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que piensa Doctor? ¿Acaso Trieze hará algo realmente malo esta vez?  
  
El "doctor" asintió.  
  
- Hay varias cosas que refuerzan mis sospechas, aunque por el momento debo confirmarlas. Solo esperaré a que el muchacho despierte para proceder con la interrogación.  
  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Es de gravedad?  
  
- En una palabra. Si. De hecho no se como logró sobrevivir, pero esos pilotos siempre han tenido mayor resistencia a las heridas. Es posible que, si Trieze nos traiciona, sea la única defensa representativa que nos queda. Mas si el muchacho Yui esta en nuestra contra.  
  
- Bien Doctor Jay. Prosiga con sus actividades, pero manténgame informada de cualquier detalle. En especial los concernientes ha las actividades de Trieze en el futuro.  
  
- Como desee su alteza.  
  
El Doctor Jay salió por la misma puerta secreta por donde entró. Reflexionando en el joven que tenía en observación en aquella iglesia. Definitivamente era un milagro su sobre vivencia, pero se necesitará tiempo para que su recuperación sea total. Si en ese tiempo Trieze realiza su movida, todos los planes de contingencia se irán a la basura.  
  
- Me pregunto... ¿Qué harás en Chicago Trieze?  
  
[---------------------------------------------]  
  
- ¿Gusta un trago Señor Trieze? – Preguntó Lady Une al líder de Oz.  
  
- Solo si me acompañas con otro Lady.  
  
Ambos estaban en el Jet privado de Trieze. Por el momento estaban sobrevolando el atlántico a un par de horas de las costas Americanas.  
  
Lady Une ocupaba un puesto bastante elevado en Oz. En la ausencia de Trieze, ella daba las órdenes. Pero aún así, disfrutaba servir de azafata al hombre que estaba allí sentado. Lo conocía desde antes que se irguiera como Líder supremo del ejercito más poderoso del planeta, y lo amó desde antes que el le manifestara lo mismo. Como diría alguien "Lo entendía mejor que nadie"  
  
Trieze sostenía la copa en alto. Esperando el brindis.  
  
- ¿Por qué brindaremos señor?  
  
- Brindemos por el futuro. Por la próxima alianza y el avance de Oz sobre todo poder en el planeta.  
  
Lady Une dudó un momento pero finalmente brindó. Esa pequeña duda no pasó desapercibida por Trieze.  
  
- ¿Te preocupa algo Lady?  
  
- Lo lamento Señor Trieze, solo es que aún no confío en la invitación de los Mazoku. He estado investigando y la información que he encontrado no es del todo tranquilizadora. Sus conexiones, sus fondos, todas esas cosas me inspiran desconfianza.  
  
- Tengo que darte crédito Lady, yo tampoco confío en ellos. Sin embargo, tenemos que reconocer que la invitación no se hizo al azar. Saben lo que somos capaces de hacer y de alguna forma les somos necesarios para sus planes. Eso nos da una carta fuerte en la próxima negociación. Solo confía Lady.  
  
- Esta bien. Pero... El Joven Yui. Para que lo mandó a Chicago. ¿Piensa que habrá riesgo de un ataque?  
  
- No. Realmente no. Pero los Ryuzoku, por lo que pudimos encontrar, son enemigos acérrimos de nuestros próximos camaradas. Pienso que eliminando a un agente suyo nos dará una buena apariencia ante ellos. Y si además, Heero obtiene algo de información extra de ese tal Dynast, podremos usarla si lo necesitamos en su contra.  
  
Lady asentía. No estaba del todo segura del futuro de esa alianza, pero si algo era característica en ella, eso era la lealtad. Después de todo, su servicio estaba con Trieze. Sin importar lo que pasara.  
  
Ella quería preguntar más acerca del Jupongatana, otro invitado a la conferencia que tendrían. Pero eso seria inútil por ahora. Trieze Kushrenada tenía un objetivo en mente. Y una vez con eso, ni Dios podía convencerlo de lo contrario.  
  
Trieze solo sonreía mientras trataba de imaginar que fuente de poder estaba buscando Dynast. ¿Para que lo necesitaba? Y mas aún, ¿Pera que demonios necesitaba a esa momia ambulante?  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
En un departamento de lujo en el centro de Chicago, Heero Yui salía de la ducha.  
  
Llevaba aproximadamente 4 días en ese lugar y aún no alcanzaba a acostumbrarse al cambo de horario. En sol salía por el oriente aunque él llevaba casi 8 horas despierto. Ciertamente era todo un reto acostumbrar su cuerpo a los nuevos ciclos circadianos.  
  
Con cuidado se puso una cruz de oro alrededor del cuello. Antes de ese fin de semana, nunca había sentido la necesidad de creer en nada. era lo que se consideraba como un "Ateo gracias a Dios". Sin embargo encontró que en los símbolos, y en la fe, se pueden superar varias cosas.  
  
Eso explicaría el libro de pastes de cuero u borde dorado que descansaba en el velador de su cuarto.  
  
Sin embargo, por el momento, no tenía las intenciones de regresar a la parte más temible de ese libro. Simplemente se paró cerca de la cava y tomó una botella, maldiciendo entre dientes a Trieze por haber pensado en todo.  
  
Whiskey, coñac, vodka, tequila, aguardiente, algo llamado pulque y otras cosas mas pulcramente acomodadas. Parecería interesante ver el hígado de Trieze, teniendo ese vicio desde que empezó Oz. Bueno, el coñac parece una buena opción.  
  
Con eso en mente llenaba una copa adecuada mientras terminaba de ajustarse la bata de baño. Se esforzaba tanto por no pensar, no recordar y no suponer que le era más fácil buscar interpretación a las profecías del Apocalipsis. Eso explica el libro.  
  
Sin embargo no podía engañarse. Hilde había muerto. Y de eso no cabía duda.  
  
Pocas personas pueden sobrevivir a una caída de 4 pisos, dentro de un auto, y posteriormente a la explosión que acompaña ese accidente. Heero suponía el porqué de ese accidente. Después de todo, el había planeado algo así antes. Ahora a contar. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zech y Hilde. KIA o bien SID.  
  
Ahora que. Se burlaría de sus muertes, fingiría que nunca existieron como el escuadrón Skull de antaño. O que...  
  
Allá en el puente había decidido acudir a alguien quien finalmente le ayudó. Ahora, en su cómodo sofá de su lujosa habitación en ese edificio de lujo decidió otra cosa. Acabar con su misión.  
  
Después de todo era fácil.  
  
Acabar con un agente de una corporación peligrosa para Oz, obtener datos de su base y de ser posible destruirla...algo no de mucha categoría para un piloto como el...ya estaba sonando como Duo.  
  
Trieze lo había llamado después de su regreso a Douvres. Obviamente fue aclamado por los sobrevivientes y tuvo que pasar algunas horas en la enfermería. Por razones obvias. Sin embargo, para cuando lo dejaron salir, le informaron del suici...accidente de Hilde. Un amigo mas que moría por una razón estúpida. Pero posiblemente, fue lo mejor para ella. Después de todo no se conocía familia o alguien mas que podía hacerse cargo de ella. Después estaba al amor que le profesaba a Duo. Se imaginó haciendo lo mismo si alguien mataba a Reelena.  
  
Eso mismo hizo que la respuesta a la siguiente misión de Trieze fuera un sonoro "Acepto". Después de la derrota de Colmillo Blanco, la destrucción casi total de las fuerzas de Oz, y en especial la autorización para construir un ejército de Mobile Dolls; la utilidad de pilotos humanos no era realmente necesaria. Por eso, como "regalo" (así lo llamó Trieze) Heero debía cumplir una última misión para su retiro definitivo de Oz.  
  
La misión consistía en ir a Chicago, encontrar a un agente Ryuzoku, una organización que representaba peligro para Oz. Los porques no fueron explicados, después de todo él no preguntó. El agente debía ser eliminado y posteriormente entrar a la base Ryuzoku para destruirla, no sin antes sacar cualquier información posible de ellos.  
  
Eso sonaba como algo que el gran agente James Bond haría. Pero era suficiente para el retiro de Heero.  
  
Después de esto, regresaría a Londres, a su escuela, a cielos conocidos, y más importante. A Reelena.  
  
El timbre de la puerta lo distrajo.  
  
Al abrir, un par de hombres, vestidos con overoles y otras cosas lo saludaron, informándole que un paquete le había llegado.  
  
Al firmar de recibido, el par de hombres, batalló para meter una caja de dimensiones grandes al recibidor del departamento. Al alejarse, Heero también se esforzó para llevar la caja a la sala. Usando solo sus manos, quitó una de las paredes de la caja y después se sentó frente a ella, observando.  
  
Un ángel metálico lo saludó silenciosamente.  
  
El Gundam Wing estaba en esa caja, totalmente repostado y reparado. Luciendo como recién salido de la fábrica. Hasta este entonces, Heero había pensado que su misión era fácil. Pero si Trieze consideró que necesitaría la Armor... De pronto una ligera onda de miedo lo asaltó.  
  
[-------------------------]  
  
La amenaza ya había sido dada. La cacería empezaba ahora. Reena Inverse dejaría de respirar para el fin de la mañana.  
  
Heero Yui avanzaba a su nueva escuela armado y protegido con dolas las armas que podía cargar.  
  
Por encima de el, en los techos de los edificios, una figura pequeña lo observaba con ojos dorados detrás de gafas oscuras.  
  
Battousai Himura susurró para prometerse a si mismo y a la voz que deambulaba en su cabeza el éxito. "Heero Yui, He venido a tomar tu vida"  
  
Una mano acarició el mango de una katana y el viento sacudió un poco el pesado abrigo de Kelvar.  
  
La lucha estaba próxima.  
  
Después de esto, nada podría ser igual.  
  
[-----------------------------]  
  
N.A. Esta bien, m atrasé mucho paro, creanme que valdrá la pena. Lo que pasará a continuación podrán verlo en "La Alianza" la cual estará en Slayers, por razones que después explicaré. Antes de que objeten, Heero y los otros no perderán protagonismo, serás partes principales en lo que sigue, un Crossover con las otras series que ya les comenté.  
  
Por favor. Léanlo. Les prometo que no los defraudaré.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Anna: Gracias. Se que está bonito. (Mmmmmhhhhh) Ya se que a muchos les duele o no les gusta que los otros pilotos están muertos. Pero quien sabe...es un fic. Algo fuera de la realidad y pueque que los muertos regresen. Lee entre líneas, y piensa que quiere decir J. Sale? Por lo demás. Te espero en La Alianza.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: Los detalles son importantes, aunque déjame decirte que los trataré de nuevo si es necesario. Al FIN terminé con esto. Por lo que me puedo dedicar más a darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida. Te veo en La Alianza.  
  
gaby(hyatt: Fiel lectora. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy al ver que al menos DOS gentes me siguen a todas partes. Pero, no os preocupéis, ya solo tendrás que ir a un lugar. Me das ánimos de seguir escribiendo y te espero en La Alianza.  
  
Agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído este fic, aunque no dejen un mísero comentario. De todos modos los invito a que lean LA Alianza donde, creeanme, se sorprenderán y les gustará mucho lo que tengo preparado.  
  
Sugerencia del dia: Últimamente me ha estado dando el leer fics de Evangelion. Si son fans o les gusta leer de todo, sugiero Hijos de Un Dios Ancestral, que está en Transfanfic Realmente es buena. Me arriesgo a decir que está al nivel del NGE original.  
  
Si no. Lean "La Alianza"  
  
"Firmes y Dignos"  
  
Jack. 


	7. Spoilers

¿Quieren saber lo que le pasará a Heero?  
  
[------------------------------]  
  
El tipo rubio lo levantaba como si no pesara nada. A su alrededor estaban todos sus enemigos. Aquellos que estaban entre el éxito y el fracaso. Entre la muerte y Reelena. Sin embargo no pod+ía hacer nada. Aun estaba confundido por as droga esas, ademas estaba en desventaja numerica. Y el tipo que casi le rompía la mandíbula.  
  
Tenía uina oportunidad. Se la estaban dando. Y mantenerse vivo es parte fundamental de la misión.  
  
- De acuerdo. Acepto escucharlos.  
  
Filia se adelantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de Gaudy. Este soltó a Heero, quien se estrelló en el suelo con fuerza.  
  
Miró con rabia al maldito maestro japonés y la estú pida chica pelirroja. Aún eran sus emenigos. Aun los mataría. Pero por ahora. Escucharía.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
Trieze hablaba con voz seductora. Estaba socavando su voluntad.  
  
- Vamos Heero, demuestra que la muertes de los demás no eran en vano. Ocupa el lugar que Zech tuvo una vez. A mi lado. Goza de los beneficios que te propongo. Únete a mi.  
  
Heero reflexionó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Tanta muerte. Tantos amigos perdidos solo por la astuta ambición de Trieze. Con cara decidida levantó de nuevo el arma, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Trieze.  
  
- Púdrete Trieze. – Dijo mientras accionaba el gatillo.  
  
[--------------------------------]  
  
Heero jadeaba. El esfuerzo previo fue demasiado. Mantenerse a flote con 30 Kg. extras fue demasiado para él. Pero estaba hecho. Tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que ser correcta. Si tan solo pudiera.  
  
Estaba apunto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando alguien hizo que girara. Una persona lo puso boca arriba mientras encajaba una rodilla en la boca de su estomago y la punta de una espada casi perforaba su cuello.  
  
Battousai.  
  
- Dame una buena razón por la cual perdonar tu vida. – Susurró fríamente con sus ojos llameando en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Heero encontró que tenía su garganta cerrada.  
  
[------------------------------]  
  
Envolvió la cadena de la cruz en su mano derecha. Sacando una navaja cortó la palma de su mano y cerró el puño. La sangre empezó a escurrir profusamente mientras las gotas caían en la espada y la lápida de su amigo.  
  
- Te juro por mi sangre y lo que mas quiero, que la protegeré. Sin importar lo que me cueste.  
  
Se puso de pié y caminó, siguiendo a los demás.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
Reena temblaba, Heero podía sentirlo. Las pequeñas sacudidas que daba su cuerpo refugiado en sus brazos. No pudo evitar recordar la noche en la que Reelena lo ayudó a sanar. Como lo entendió plenamente y eso era lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos.  
  
Levantó la barbilla de ella y leyó sus ojos. Tanto dolor, pesar e incertidumbre; eso se leía en ellos.  
  
Con un movimiento gentil limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreírle. No una de esas sonrisas de batalla, o egoístas. No con ojos crueles o fríos. Sino una sonrisa sincera. Como la que solo un par de veces había hecho.  
  
Reena también leyó sus ojos y entendió la preocupación, y agradeciéndole a cada momento.  
  
Jamás supieron quien o cuando empezaron a acercar sus rostros.  
  
Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios se juntaron.  
  
[---------------------------------]  
  
Heero golpeó la pared varias veces en desesperación. Aislados y heridos había pocas posibilidades de regresar a Chicago a tiempo. Si permanecían más tiempo allí pondrían la iglesia en peligro. Necesitaba un plan, pero no podía pensar en uno. Cada vez más se sumergía en la desesperación.  
  
Entró al atrio y frente al altar, donde estaba un Cristo de tamaño natural, una persona estaba orando.  
  
Un sacerdote se ponía de pié, dándole la espalda. Alzó los brazos.  
  
- Subis seris sumis saris sobusssssss. – Cantó con un falso tono gregoriano. - ¿No es esto religión? – La vos era un poco juguetona pero tan solemne. - ¿La eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal, donde por norma general el bien tiene que superar al mal? – Juntó sus manos, de nuevo, como rezando. – Ángel y demonio, Águila y Serpiente, Serpiente y dragón. – Pausó mientras alejado a su izquierda una monja se acercaba a él, sujetando una Biblia mientras su cara agachada quedaba oculta por la cofia del habito. – Ryuzoku y Mazoku.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
La monja le entregó el libro al sacerdote.  
  
- Padre Maxwell, su Biblia.  
  
¿Maxwell?  
  
- Muchas gracias hermana Sbeicker. Estoy seguro que al hermano Heero le interesará oír el sermón de hoy. – El sacerdote volteó a ver al confundido chico. Con una sonrisa y cara conocida.  
  
- ¡DUO!  
  
[-----------------------------]  
  
Ambas Armor surcaban los aires, estrellando sus armas con un estruendo desatado en rayos de energía térmica. Heero no podía rendirse, tenía que seguir adelante.  
  
- Deja de estar peleando Trieze, ¿No sabes que te han engañado? ¿Dynast mintió?  
  
El Epyon era tan fuerte como Heero lo recordaba, pero el Zero lo ayudaba.  
  
- No importa lo que digas. Te ofrecí la oportunidad de convertirte en un dios y la rechazaste. La última parte ya fue invocada y no importa lo que hagas, yo prevalecerá.  
  
- La profecía está mal Trieze. No entregará poder a sus fieles. "sumirá al mundo en el caos"  
  
El Epyon y en Zero se acercaban mientras ambos pilotos gritaban en un esfuerzo de dar mas poder a sus ataque. Entonces ambos se cruzaron.  
  
Un estallido de energía desató varios rayos verdes mientras el brazo metálico de uno de ellos caía con fuerza al distante suelo alemán.  
  
[-------------------------]  
  
¿Quieren más? No se pierdan La Alianza. (Ya está en línea. En Slayers.) 


End file.
